Roto por dentro
by Annkora
Summary: Para él solo fueron eternas lunas y astro sol. El tiempo es relativo cuando tu vida no tiene fin. Pero a pesar de que el paso del tiempo no hacía mella en él; algo dentro de sí lo perturaba. Era como un susurro. Suave, frágil e incitante
1. Pasaron Noches de Luna y Días de Sol

Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic de Inuyasha petenecen a **_Rumiko Takahashi._** Este ic no tiene ánimo de lucro. Solo pretende llevar a sus lectores 500 años atrás y compartir la vida de dos protagonistas del mundo de Inuyasha... Sesshomaru y Rin.

Espero que os guste y, ya de principio, ruego disculpas por los errores a la hora de escribir los nombres. Os agradeceré las correciones.

Besos y gracias

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**- Roto por Dentro -**_

_Capitulo 1: Pasaron Noches de Luna y Días de Sol_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Caminaba sereno por el bosque, entre las sombras de la noche. Podía oir claro el suave repiqueo del agua, de un arroyo que a lo lejos, seguía su curso. Hacía tiempo que no había sentido tanta paz y a la vez, tanta ansia.

Había dejado al fiel Jaken descansar sobre la torcida raiz de un viejo arbol. A pesar de ser un youkai, el fiel Jaken se estaba haciendo mayor. Se dirigió hacia el arroyo con paso tranquilo, mientras volvia a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

_Más de diez años ya..._

--

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en aquellas tierras inhóspitas del Sengoku. Algunas buenas y otras que eran mejor no volver a recordar...

Naraku había muerto tras una acérrima lucha en la que él, Lord del Oeste había participado junto a su medio hermano Inuyasha y la joven humana que siempre lo acompañaba; a pesar de ser un híbrido inferior, el portador del pelaje de mandril se había vuelto muy poderoso. Tras haber superado varias trampas y una orda de demonios manipulados por el titiritero del pelaje de simio, habían conseguido enfrentarse al verdadero Naraku. Sin más máscara, ni trampa.

Tenía que reconocer que (a pesar de que su orgullo de Youkai no le permitia expresar con palabras) por la sangre de su medio hermano hanyou, corría la sangre de su padre Inu No Taisho. Inuyasha había peleado de forma diestra y valerosa, demostrando así ser merecedero de su reconocimiento. Además del pequeño detalle de que su medio hermano había salvado a su pequeña Rin días antes, de una muerte segura a manos de Kanna (lo que determinó la ayuda del gran Lord para vencer a Naraku).

Pero no todo fue alegría, al menos en parte para algunos de los que lucharon a su lado. Kohaku, el hermano de la exterminadora de demonios Sango, tuvo que renunciar a su "artificial" vida. Una vez derrotado Naraku, se sacrificó arrancandose de sí el trozo de la "esfera de los 4 espiritus" (Shinkon no Tama) para el dolor de corazón de su hermana mayor. Este final era sabído por todos, pues la esfera debía estar completa para que la paz, el equilibrio y la armonía de aquel mundo, volvieran como en sus origenes. La perdida fue lamentada.

El equilibrio comenzo a reinar rápidamente por las tierras, extendiendose en poder bajo la atenta protección de Kagome, quien empezaba a dar muestras de ser la poderosa Miko que en años despues se convertiría. Además, gracias al poder de la Shikon no Tama el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste, había recuperado su brazo izquierdo. A pesar de que él no se había proclamado, la Miko le "obsequió" con ello. Sesshomaru sospechaba que había sido una petición de Inuyasha, por que en el fondo, su medio hermano se sentía culpable de haberlo privado de su brazo izquierdo.

Todo ello lo llevo a determinar que, si bien no compartiría su reino como Lord, mejoraría la relación con su medio hermano y no lo privaría de su titulo como hijo menor del gran Inu no Taisho. Aunque como siempre, a su manera. Al fin y al cabo, el era el primogenito y un Youkai completo. Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y casi le ladró que podia meterse el reino por... Un suave Osuwari por parte de Kagome lo hizo callar, estrellandolo al suelo. Tras el pequeño incidente, decidió que su medio hermano se instalaría en el palacio de verano de Haru, en la región de las montañas cercana a palacio. Era una zona tranquila y prospera. Tambien se encargo de que reconocieran a su medio hermano como principe del Oeste.Fue así como le otorgo absoluto poder en aquella región, creando paz y armonía entre ellos, mejorando su relación.

Por lo pronto, había marchado durante diez años con su medio hermano Inuyasha, varios hombres de su confianza y su fiel Jaken, para acabar de ajustar las fronteras de su reino. Además de recuperar ciertas reliquias perdidas del reino del Oeste que tras la muerte de Inu No Taisho habían caido en malas manos, y así devolverle el explendor del que había gozado aquel reino bajo el buen mandato de su padre. Ese fue el motivo principal por el que tuvo que separarse de la pequeña Rin, su protegida. Bastantes luchas había presenciado ya, siempre siguiendo sus pasos con una amplia sonrisa desde que la había devuelto a la vida. A pesar de que ella nunca se había quejado y él siempre había estado atento a us necesidades (sin expresarlo en voz, claro), no quiso arrastrarla más consigo. Por que, por mucho que le pesara, su pequeña era humana y aquello no era vida para la pequeña. Así fue como la dejó en su palacio, junto con Kagome para disgusto de esta (por no decir la escandalera que formó alegando que ella era una Miko poderosa y sabía protegerse) y de Inuyasha. Donde iban a ir, ninguna de las dos los podía seguir. Para recuperar las reliquias, habían tenido que adentrarse en un territorio en el que solo los Youkai podía entrar, mostrando la sangre de su medio hermano por que, a pesar de que Inuysha había decidido permanecer como Hanyou, la sagre de Inu No Taisho que corria por él era tan poderosa que se le permtió adentrarse en aquellas tierras con la fuerza de Youkai y la apariencia de hanyou.

Tras dos años, Inuyasha había vuelto a palacio (junto con parte de los youkais que los acompañaban). El Lord se había burlado por sus sentimientos hacia la humana, cuando este le comunicó el motivo de la partida. Sabía que su medio hermano había estado nervioso por que en sueños había visto perder a Kagome. Áunque el palacio estaba bien protegido, temía que la miko fuera objeto de ataque por el precido don que protegía. Además de que, estaba seguro que el hanyou deseaba unirse con ella y el temor a que alguien se le adelantara, hacía que el ansia fuera mayor. Así pues, despues de la marcha de Inuyasha (con la promesa de tambien proteger lo que había dejado en palacio...), el Tai-Youkai Lord del imperio del Oeste había acabando de delimitar sus fronteras en la única compañía de Jaken y el General de sus tropas, Furo, el cual marcharía tres años despues para seguir cuidando de las Fronteras mientras que el Lord acababa de recuperar

_De eso ya hacía cinco años._

Para él solo fueron noches de eternas lunas y días de astro sol. El tiempo es relativo cuando tu vida no tiene fin, cuando es para siempre. Pero a pesar de que el paso del tiempo, llevando su ciclo en las cuatro estaciones, no hacían mella en el poderoso Youkai; había algo dentro de sí que lo perturaba. Era como un susurro. Suave, frágil e incitante que lo llamaba a volver. Lo podía sentir, envolvente, al susurrarle desde el viento. Durante aquellos diez años, a pesar de tener compañía, no podía evitar sentirse solo. Un vacio, al que no quería dar explicación, embargaba su ser. Sabía (más no lo quería reconcer) que la sensación de soledad se debía a que, en su caminar, no era acompañado por unos pasos pequeños, vivaces y gráciles. Rin, su pequeña Rin. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el sol y su fresca sonrisa, siempre lista para él. Con sus grandes ojos color café, que al sol se asemejaban a la miel oscura, siempre mirando al mundo con curiosidad e inocencia. Podía ver su cabello abundante, sedoso y negro como la noche cerrada, mecerse ligero con la brisa del atardecer. Trayendo a él el más dulce y embriagante de los aromas. Su pequeña Rin, que a esas alturas, estaba seguro se habría transformado en una joven de belleza extraordinaria, con los modales de una princesa youkai. Toda una Dama.

Por eso volvía a casa, escudandose en que tenía asuntos que resolver y que ya había estado fuera mucho tiempo, habíendo concluido los motivos de su viaje.

Con una opresión en el pecho, no muy propia de él, comenzaba su viaje de regreso. Pero, ¿Que era ya propio de él? Su frialdad, carencia de sus sentimientos eran solo una mascara para los demás, pues su corazón había comenzado a latir desde el momento en que devolvío a la pequeña humana a la vida. El calor y la vida, había regresado lentamente al músculo que bombaba sangre, con el paso de los días vividos con la pequeña. Su orgullo, se mantenia intacto pero... era dificil de explicar. Aquella pequeña le removia por dentro. El corazón lo sentía encogido, pues conocia sus sentimientos por ella (por que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, ya no valía la pena mentirse así mismo) Estaba dominado por la ansiedad de volver a verla, de saberla bien y volver a protegerla como antaño.

Rayó el alba, poniendo fin a aquellos pensamientos. Era la hora de volver a retomar el camino. Aquella misma tarde estarían en casa.

* * *

Cruzó el umbral de las puertas del muro, inclinando la cabeza para responder el saludos de sus súbditos. El palacio señorial se erguía detrás de aquel enmurallado, rodeado de amplios patios, varios hermosos jardines y un estanque repleto de nenúfares blancos. En la entrada, bajo el porton doble de madera labrada, fueron recibidos Dai, el administrador del palacio y fiel consejero; y su esposa (pareja) Ayame. Sesshomaru se paro y Dai se adelantó, poniendo sobre el hombro del Lord, su mano. Sesshomaru correspondio el saludo.

**- Amo Sesshomaru. Nos alegramos de su regreso. Si gustais, esta noche será preparada una gran cena en vuestro honor. Cuando dispongais, gustoso os pondré al corriente de los asuntos que han sucedido durante este tiempo **- añadió a su reverencia el youkai. Dai dirigia el día a día en palacio. Se encargaba, junto con su esposa y Etsuko, que hasta el último detalle estuviera atendido. Audiencias, servidumbre, recepciones... Llevaba años al servicio de la Familia Taisho. Su padre Rai-Nara fue uno de los más cercanos de Inu no Taisho, muriendo en la guerra librada contar la gente del norte. Casi tenía la misma edad que el actual Lord del Oeste y habían crecido a la par. Tenía un caracter calmado y diplomático, siendo indispensable en todas las visitas de "protocolo" que como Lord, Sesshomaru debía hacer.

-** Dai. Como siempre, todo estará bien en tus manos. Tus misivas me han tenido bien informado, pero quiero comentar varios asuntos. En una hora deberás estar en la sala de Mapas y allí conversamos. Por lo de la cena, disponla para las ocho -** El gran Lord lo tenía en estima. Sabía que sus asuntos con él, estaban en buenas manos. Dai era uno de los pocos que podría decirse, gozaba de la "amistad" del Inu-Youkai. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, manteniendo su porte regio y erguido, marchó por el corredor al patio interno, para llegar a sus aposentos. Ardía por ver a su pequeña y estaba algo confundido por que ella no lo había recibido, junto con Dai y Ayame. Aunque era probable de que estuviera acabando sus lecciones, dado a que Etsuko tampoco había salido a su encuentro.

Se dirigió a sus aposentos, dando un ligero rodeo por las principales salas del palacio. Se detuvo un instante ante el viejo arbol de Sakura, que coronaba el principal patio interior. Su padre, lo había mandado plantar el día de su nacimiento. Sonrió mientras abandonaba el patio al pensar que, su padre ya empezaba a dar muestra de sentimientos mucho antes de conocer a Izayoi. Durante el trayecto a su santuario particular se había dado cuenta de algo... Rin no estaba en palacio. Su aroma, o más bien la ausencia profunda de tal, le daban la idea de que la pequeña ya hacía varios días que no estaba allí. Antes de preguntar nada, controlando al maximo su íra e instintos de reclamar que pasaba con su protegida; se dirigió a la habitación contigua a la suya. El olor de la joven era más fuerte en aquella majestuosa estancia, por lo que Rin no había abandonado del todo el palacio.

**- Puede que haya ido a visitar a Inuyasha**...- ese pensamiento, a pesar de que lo tranquilizó, tanto le lleno la boca de amargura. ¡Ella tenía que haber estar allí para recibirlo! ¿O a caso no era el su amo? ¿Preferia estar con su medio hermano, a estar con él...? ¡Despues de diez años! Debería haber estado esperandolo en la entrada, tal y como Dai y Ayame, habían estado **_- Calma, calma_ **- se intentó serenar. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ser justo. Él no había determinado su regreso, no lo había anunciado, por lo que la pequeña no lo debía saber. A pesar de esa verdad, su enfado no desapareció del todo.

Tras cerrar las puertas de madera, Sesshomaru se dió cuenta de que aquel ya no era el cuarto de una niña pequeña... incluso pudo matizar que el aroma de Rin se había pincelado, siendo ahora más envolvente, maduro y sugestivo. Avanzó lentamente hasta el centro de la estancia. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, con el futon debidamente alistado y los ventanales a medio abatir, dejando entrar la agradable brisa del inicio de la noche. Se acercó lentamente al ventanal central, mientras repasaba los cambios de la estancia. Sin duda, aquel era el cuarto de una joven dama. Pudo ver varios joyeros de madera tallada, ordenados por tamaño. Varios frascos de cristal con esencias y aceites. Un biombo de ebano labrado. Dos pequeñas macetas de barro cocido, donde reposaban pequeños bonsais. La peina de plata que le regaló, junto a los dos adornos de nacar. En uno de los rincones, sobre una mesita baja y ancha, reposaban varias muñecas...

Lo sacó de sus pesamientos la voz suave y tranquilizadora de Etsuko. La youkai que antaño fue amiga y dama de compañia de su madre (incluso de Izayoi), ahora era la encargada de la educación y cuidado de los nacidos en palacio. A pesar de no aparantar mas de 25 años, la youkai de cabello negro azulado y ojos turquesa claro, era de la edad de Inu No Taisho. Sesshomaru la tenía en gran estima, no solo por haber sido su maestra, si no por que era lo más parecido a una madre y sus consejos siempre eran acertados. Su caracter afable pero disciplinado, sumado a su sabiduría y perspicacía, se habían ganado el respeto y consideracion del Lord.

-** Ya has regresado Sesshomaru-** la mujer se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-** Así es Etsuko - **respondió mientras la veía alejarse y dejar sobre la cómoda de madera una botellita de cristal que contenía aceite corporal de almendras. Cabe decir que su trato era maternal. Gozaba de un trato y relación no sujeto a formalismos.

-** Espero que hayas podido solucionar todo lo que deseabas...-** continuó la Youkai, todavía de espaldas a él.

-** Sí. Por eso he vuelto -**contestó en su monotomo tono frio. A pesar de que él no la vió, intuyo que Estuko estaba sonriendo. Bien era sabido que detras de ese tono, frio por los años, se escondía un Amo justo y sabio, no muy dado a exteriorizar nada.

-** Dai me ha comentado los preparativos de la cena...- **-**_¿cuanto tardará en preguntarme por la pequeña?-_** pensó, mientras se dirigía al biombo y colgaba una fina yukata de color melocón con bosdados en verde claro.

-** Será a las ocho. ¿Etsuko, a caso Rin está en sus lecciones?-** comentó casualmente, sin cambiar su tono, mientras miaraba de forma majestuosa por la ventana. A pesar de que ya sabía que ella no estaba en palacio.

-** Rin no está en palacio, Sesshomaru -** su sonrisa se ensancho, con la experiencia de los años y la perspicacia del género femenino. Salió de detrás del biombo para acercarse al Lord.

**- Y ¿que hace fuera de palacio? La noche está por cerrarse y bien sabes que no quiero que...-** se dió lentamente la vuelta. Que ella no estaba en palacio, ya lo sabía. Lo que quería saber es, por que no estaba en palacio, a su lado. Recibiendolo. Preguntandole... ¿abrazandole? -**... ella esté fuera y desprotegida despues del atardecer-** Vió como la youkai tomaba aire y sus labios curvaban una sonrisa leve.

- **Rin marchó hace tres días a casa de Inuyasha-sama. Tiene que regresar en unos días con Ah-un. Debes saber que no marchó sola, fue acompañada de Kano y Rafu. Ellos tambien la traerán de vuelta. Supongo que esperabas verla aquí...-** no tentó a hablar más. Sabia que el amo no era indiferente de la pequeña, lo había visto en su ojos cuando la trajo al palacio y los breves días antes de la partida de casi once años. Aquella pequeña se había echo un hueco en el frio corazón del Lord del Oeste. Pero tambien sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría admitir ni acercarse más, por ser ella humana. Mucho tendría que tragar por las censuras hacia su padre y su medio hermano. Y no estaba segura de que él estuviera preparado.

-**Yo soy su amo. Su deber era de estar aquí...-** su entonación molesta dejaba bien claro lo que pasaba por su mente. El era dueño de todo lo que habitaba en aquellas tierras.

-**Perdona "Amo", pero ella no estaba al tanto, al igual que los demás habitantes de palacio. De haber sabido de vuestro regreso, ten por seguro que hubiera sido la primera en recibirle-** había que apaciguar a la bestia. Ella ya sabía que esa sería su reacción. Pero tambien tenía que ser justo. No había anunciado su regreso y no podía pretender que Rin viviera enclaustrada en su habitación hasta su regreso.

-** Ummmm-** murmuró. No podía negar esa verdad. Si Rin hubiera estado en palacio, hubiera recorrido las millas que hubiesen echo falta para recibirlo y abrazarlo, tal y como hacía cuando era pequeña. De eso estaba seguro-**En casa del hanyou...-** tilde de desprecio en su voz. Aún entendiendo las razones, seguía molesto de que su Rin estuviera en casa de su medio hermano. Estaba seguro de que no era la primera visita (y seguramente de tiempos espaciados).

-** Así es. Estoy segura de que la sorpresa le gustará -** lo miró directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Lo vió tomar aire y cabecear en señal de despedida, antes de que saliera de la habitación. Menuda sorpresa se llevarían...ambos. -**Bien, creo que iré a buscar a Dai y avisarle que ni reunión, ni cena. Y no creo que haga falta de que Kano y Rafu vayan a buscar a la pequeña-**

* * *


	2. Cambio

Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic de Inuyasha petenecen a **_Rumiko Takahashi._** Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. Solo pretende llevar a sus lectores 500 años atrás y compartir la vida de dos protagonistas del mundo de Inuyasha... Sesshomaru y Rin.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**- Roto por Dentro -**_

_Capitulo 2: Cambios_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Avanzó por la espesura del bosque, antes de tomar el camino abierto que lo atravesaba. Aquel camino le recordaba los días de verano con su madre en aquel palacio, al igual que parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Había medido su fuerza, su crecer en aquellos arboles milenarios. Podía ver a su madre instruyendole con la espada, como más tarde haría el propio Inu No taisho. Las luchas con Dai y su padre, el valeroso Inu-youkai... Y aun no entendía como, siendo un lugar de tantos recuerdos para él, se lo había cedido a su medio hermano. Bueno, si lo sabía... por que, al fin y al cabo, no quería a su hermano en su palacio. Pero por una extraña razón, tampoco lo quería lejos.

Su paso, no era acelerado, pero si constante. No es que deseara verla... en realidad ella le pertenecía ¿no?. Él no tendría por que ir a buscarla por que solo era una simple humana - _**Pero es TU simple humana**_ - Se sintió molesto al recordarlo. Rin debería haber estado en la entrada y recibirlo con su habitual alegría, como cuando era pequeña y él se marchaba. Nada la tendría que haber sacado de palacio. Ella era suya y de nadie más. Su deber era esperarle. No abandonarle nunca. Por que su vida le pertenecía. Y por que hacía tiempo que el Lord del Oeste "visionaba" ese encuentro.

El camino se hizo más amplio y el bosque menos espeso. La luz del ocaso bañaba suavemente la basta extensión de tierra que lo rodeaba, llenandolo todo de matices anaranjados. _De su tierra, la de su padre_. A lo lejos ya se divisaban las pequeñas chozas, que daban paso a la aldea. Faltaba poco para llegar. _- **Rin marchó hace tres días a casa de Inuyasha-sama. Tiene que regresar en unos días con Ah-un... Supongo que esperabas verla aquí...- **_Las palabras de Etsuko volvieron a su mente y se volvió a sentir molesto -**Yo soy su amo. Su deber era de estar aquí...-** su entonación-gruñido dejaba bien claro lo que pasaba por su mente. El era dueño de todo lo que habitaba en aquellas tierras. Incosncientemente se llevó la mano al cuello y tiró de lo que colgaba de él. La cuerda estaba ya muy desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Era de cuero claro trenzado a mano y portaba un pequeño y valioso objeto. Al menos, ese era el valor para el gran Lord.

Dejó atrás la aldea sin ser visto, introduciendose otra vez en el bosque. Sorprendido por el cambio de la que alguna vez había sido una pequeña aldea, esbozó satisfecho lo mas parecido a una sonrisa, por ver que su medio hermano estaba llevando bien su cometido. Mientras que bordeaba el rio, siguió analizando el sentimiento que había despertado en él, al entrar en la habitación de su protegida. Curiosidad. En el tiempo de no verla, Rin habría crecido y cambiado. Su aroma denotaba aquel cambio, sutil y motivador; abría una puerta misteriosa que el Lord del Oeste deseaba cruzar. Conforme se acercaba al enmurallado, algo en su interior se agitó. Él, que siempre había mantenido sus sentimientos y emociones bajo una gruesa capa de indiferencia, sintió perder un poco su control al inquietarse por lo que en el palacio iba a encontrar. La inquietud de saber si la pequeña había cambiado tanto como para decepcionarlo. Para olvirdarlo... -**_Más de diez años -_**

Atravesó el patio principal, extrañado de no encontrar en él a Takeshi, el promogenito de Dai y Ayame. El era el administrador de palacio y, junto con sus guerreros, la guardia destinada a aquellas tierras. Recordó que en una de las misivas de su adminitrador, le había comentado que su Hijo y la compañía, habían marchado a la zona de las laderas por que habían detectado intrusos. Siguió su camino, entrando por el corredor de madera que daba acceso al primer patio interior y a los tres pasillos de ubicación. No se extraño de no encontrar a nadie, pues la noche ya se había cerrado y los sirvientes deberían estar acostados. Llegó en silencio al salón principal y allí se detuvo. Muchos recuerdos se encerraban entre aquellas cuatro paredes... Ahora, los aromas de la habitación le revelaron la historia de aquellos diez años. Notaba la presencia dominante de su medio hermano, ampliada por el tiempo. Se había transformado en un Hayou muy poderoso. El aroma dulce y femenina de su pareja, la miko Kagome, que a aquellas alturas ya distaba de ser una simple humana. Tambien notó dos aromas que no pudo ubicar, además de la de los sirvientes, la guardia y la de su protegida. Despues de unos segundos de silencio, pudo concluir que su hermano no estaba en el palacio (o ya habría salido en su busqueda) ni tampoco Kagome ni Rin. Allí, parado en medio de la sala, su sangre empezó a calentarse. Una cosa era ir a buscar a su protegida, y otra muy diferente, jugar con él a las escondidas. Su máximo deseo en aquel momento era ver a su protegida, incluso se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarla hasta allí ¿y que se encontraba? Nada. Un Youkai tan poderoso como él no tenía que perseguir a ninguna humana y...

Un sutil aroma captó sus pensamientos, calmando el enfado al momento. !Aquel era su aroma! Su protegida estaba allí pero, ¿donde? Su aroma era tan suave y efímero, que a penas sí podía ubicarlo. Se centró, olfateando el aire. Parecía que procedía del ala sur.

Más calmado, salió de la habitación para tomar el corredor que llevaba a aquella parte de la casa - **_Por eso su aroma es tan suave...-_** Su protegida se encontraba en la ala sur, donde estaban las termas. Inu no Taisho había mandado construir el palacio en aquella zona precisamente por aquellas termas. Su primera esposa (la madre del actual Lord) gustaba mucho de bañarse a ellas, por lo que su padre mandó cercarlas con un patio, consiguiendo la intimidad en el manatial a plena naturaleza. Un aroma más hizo que se parara en medio del pasillo. No lo supo identificar a pesar de que ya lo había olido. Se mezclaba con el de su protegida, siendo suave y ¿tierno?. Sin saber por que, aceleró el paso al mismo ritmo que le latió el corazón. Fue preso de un brío que lo llevo a recorrer el ultimo tramo en un suspiro. ¡Aquel era el aroma de un cachorro!

Se plantó ligeramente agitado, delante de la puerta de madera labrada, que daba acceso a aquella habitación-patio. Desde allí podía oir el débil repicar del agua, mezclado con una fresca risa que fue como música para él. - **_¿Aquella era la risa de su Rin_**?- Alargó la mano, para abrir aquella puerta, más se detuvo. No estaba bien espiar a una mujer mientras se bañaba, a pesar de que él era su amo y... ¡otra vez aquel aroma a cachorro!. Esto, unido al sentimiento ansioso de respuestas, hizo echar su conciencia a un lado y a entrar por aquella puerta. Al fin y al cabo, Él era su dueño y ella era una simple humana.

Se deslizó dentro de la estancia, haciendo alarde de sigilosidad. La semioscuridad reinaba, pero para él no fue ningún problema, a la hora de sortear las pierdras y obstáculos. La tenue luz de la luna, proyectaba sombras siendo oculta por algunas ligeras nubes, Esto, mezclado con el vapor del manatial habían envuelto el lugar de una neblina perfumada. El olor de su protegida lo golpeó con fuerza, aturdiendolo unos segundos, dejandolo sin aire.

Avanzó hacia el agua, guiado por aquel olor. Podía descifrar en él el aceite de flor almedras que mandó comprar muchos años atrás para ella y sonrió complacido al ver que ella lo siguiera usando. Le había regalado el primer aceite al poco de permitir que ella fuera a su lado, junto con el quimono de cuadros que llevaba de pequeña -**_pequeña...-_** Aspiro una bocanada, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaba y entraba en una extraña paz. Su aroma; amplificado, sensual y atrayente; lo inundó por completo. Y otra vez aquella otra olor... Ahora estaba seguro - **_Una hanyou hembra!- _**

Una celestial voz rompio el hilo de su hayazgo, marcandolo por dentro.

-**Ya mi pequeña. Es hora de salir del agua...-**

Esa era Rin, la voz de su protegida, más madura. Se detuvo a poca distancia, parado por las palabras de ella. -**_¿Ha dicho mi pequeña? NO puede ser...-_**Su interior volvió a encenderse en algo que no logro catalogar. Un pensamiento rodó por su cabeza y solo quería Exigir una explicación. Saber quien, cuando, como... Ella era de su propiedad, Su humana. ¿Que miserable se había atrevido a tocar la propiedad del Lord del Oeste? Tenía que ser un youkai o un hanyou. Pero ¿quien? - **_No. Maldito Inuyasha! Bueno para nada. Tenía que protegerla hasta mi regreso! No entregarla!-_** La sola visión de su protegida en brazos de otro, lo enfureció. Más resuelto que nunca, cegado por la deducción, se acercó donde se recortaba la silueta de ella. Gruñendo, con los ojos teñidos en carmesí, se dispuso a aclarar ciertos puntos sin importarle que la joven estuviera completamente desnuda.

-** Buaaaaaaaa. Buaaaaaaaaaaa - **estalló el bebé en desconsuelo. Ese llanto le hizo desear calmarlo. Pero no por que fuera molesto. Era como... protección. Si, eso era. El llanto de la pequeña le hizo querer protegerla.

**- Que ocurre pequeña? -** Rin meció a la pequeña - **Ya mi vida. Ya pasó Izayoi. ¿Que a caso ya tienes hambre pequeña glotona?-** su voz era un susurro arropador que fue calmando a la pequeña. Y no tan solo a ella.

-**_ ¿Izayoi? A dicho... ¿A dicho Izayoi?-_** todo el enfado se congeló en el acto. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Tan absorto estaba en su protegida (y su olor) que no se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña bebe que mecia tenía el olor de su hermano. ¿Como era posible que lo hubiera pasado por alto?. Sus labios se curvaron - **_Así que una niña. Seguro que el otro olor que no he identificado en el salón es de su otro cachorro -_** Dai le había comunicado que su medio hermano había tenido un varón. De eso ya hacía casi 6 años. Por lo que la pequeña era seguramente su segunda cachorra. Sus orbes doradas se volvieron a dirigir donde estaba su protegida. Así como el llanto de la pequeña hizo que una parte de él se emocionara; la visión de su protegida de espaldas, completamente desnuda, emoció otra 'parte' de sí. Se quedó observandola, bebiendo aquel momento. La vió acunarla con una ternura arrolladora. Por momentos, las nubes despejaron el cielo y el tiempo se paró ante aquella maravillosa visión.

Rin se había incorporado, a espaldas de él, con el agua rozandole por debajo de la cintura. Al mercer a la pequeña, dejó expuesto más de lo que debería, con la tranquilidad de saberse sola y la premura por calmar a la pequeña. Las orbes ambar detallarón el manto de su cabello, negro como la noche, descendiendo pegado por su pequeña espalda para fundirse en el agua. Los tramos descubiertos de su piel, revelaban una blancura perfecta, acentuada por la luz de la luna. A pesar de estar de espaldas, pudo comprobar que su protegida había crecido, ganando en altura y curvas. Se movió al amparo de la noche, para poder seguir disfrutando de la visión que inocentemente ella le ofrecía. Desde el nuevo angulo pudo constatar que su rostro seguia teniendo las pinceladas de la inocente Rin, pero más femenino y fino. Su piel seguía siendo suave, con las mejillas arreboladas como cuando era niña y se sonrojaba. Sus ojos continuaban vivos y grandes, con aquel color cafe claro iluminando su curiosidad. Los enmarcaban dos finas y oscuras cejas. Su nariz tan pequña y dibujaba como cuando era niña. Delineó su boca, mientras notaba que sus propiso labios hormigueaban. Sus labios carnosos y rojizos susurraban a la pequeña una canción de cuna.

Sus ojos siguieron viajando por ella, ávidos de dseguir dscubriendo lo que se había perdido en aquellos años. Los brazos, delgados y gracíles, rodeaban a la bebe con firmeza y ternura. Sus hombros se veían suaves y su cintura, estrecha y marcada. Su cadera, fundida con el agua, revelaba unas curvas marcadas finas y llenas.

Aquella visión contrajo su estomago y se asombró de que aquel sentimiento era Deseo. Su pequeña Rin se había convertido en una bella y deseable mujer. Sospesó en silencio su asombro. Aquella belleza perteneciera a una simple humana. Era tan apetitosa, que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba.

Tan inmerso estaba, que apenas se dió cuenat de que ella se volteaba arrullando a la pequeña, para salir del agua. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron, grabaron en su mente una visión que lo atormentaria por tiempo. A pesar de llevar a la pequeña en brazos, pudo vislubrar casi por completo sus senos. Tragó grueso. Eran grandes, redondos y erguidos; de piel tan palida y suave como el resto de su cuerpo. Coronados por dos pequeños pinaculos rosados, que estaban ahora erguidos por el cambio de temperatura. Su cabello mojado cubría desciudadamente algunas zonas, pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ahora ella avanzaba a la orilla de la terma, dejando al descubierto más piel. Su cintura y bajo vientre, surgieron del agua dejando expuesta la delicadeza de sus curvas, revelando su feminidad. Y no pudo engañarse más. La imagen que tuvo ante sí le provocó... Deseo. Con un gruñido ronco expresó los sentimiento que empezaban aflorar en su cuerpo. La sangre de Sesshomaru fluyó con rapidez por sus venas, sintiendo que se agolpaba por debajo de su cintura. ¡Por kami! su cuerpo de hielo estaba correspondiendo a aquel estimulo con rapidez, casi con dolor. Su voz... su cuerpo.. su olor... Todo en ella lo llamaba. Deseó por encima de todo tenerla, allí mismo, de forma imperativa. Olerla, hundir su nariz en aquel cabello, en ella. Acariciarla, sin dejar ni un pedacito de piel sin marcar como suyo. Apretó fuerte sus puños hasta notar como sus propias garras le desagarraban la piel. Su mente lo hizo caer en el torbellino de la carne, aumentado su hombría, perdido en el instinto de tomarla. Incluso fantaseó con la idea de que la pequeña era su cachorra, fruto de la unión con ella y... ¿Su cachorra?. Las imagenes dieron paso a la reprensión. Respiró honda mente, alarmado por la realidad.

Como macho dominante era normal que su cuerpo reaccionara a aquel estimulo (muy suculento, por cierto). Pero ¿con su protegida? ¿Con una humana? Él no podía caer en aquella debilidad. Ella era bella, sí. Era algo que no podía negar al igual que la atracción. Desde bien pequeña, ella había sido especial para él. su posesión más delicada y preciada. Pero él era el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord del Oeste. Un Inu-Youkai y no caería en la misma debilidad que su padre y su medio hermano. Podía tomar a cualquiera de las bellas youkais que lo rodeaban.

- **_Tienes a quien proteger? -_**

**- No-** susurró tercamente, casi calmado. Las palabras de su padre lo asaltaban en los momentos que menos se esperaba. El no necesitaba a nadie. Sabía bien el contexto de aquellas palabras. Como Lord, tenía bajo su cuidado todo lo que había en las tierras del Oeste. Pero Inu no Taisho no se refería a ello... Bien recordaba cuando habían luchado contra Takemaru y Colmillo nublado. Su hermano había sido claro, Kagome era a quien protegía y eso le daba fuerzas. Pero él no. No lo necesitaba. Su poder residía en él mismo.

-** ¿Quien anda ahí? -** Rin había dejado a la pequeña en el cesto de mimbre llamado "cuco" (1), detrás del bimbo de madera. Poniendose una yukata finita, salió asiendo el cubo de aseo (2), dispuesta a encarar al "intruso". Poco podía imaginar que en la oscuridad de la noche, emcontraría al ser que anhelaba ver desde hacía tanto.

La voz de Rin lo trajo a la realidad. Escuchaba detrás del biombo movimiento e intuyo que ella se estaba cubriendo apresuradamente su desnudez, para encarar al "intruso". Ahora tenía varias opciones... Se podía mostrar -_ y con ello reconocer que la había estado espiando. Claro que ella no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado viendola-_... o, podía marcharse y esperarla directamente en la sala -_ pero el no tenía por que dar explicaciones. A fin de cuentas, aquel era su palacio y ella una humana -_ O podía...

PLAF!

Sorprendiendolo, un balde de madera impactó contra su cara. Segundos despues vió algo borroso, como salía su protegida del biombo.

-** Takeshi! ¿Eres tu? No me hace gracia! Me estas asustando. Además, debería darte verguenza y...-** su voz se hizo tremula al encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que llevaba años esperando -A**...amo. Amo Sesshomaru!- **su voz se ahogo en emoción. Y, tal y como cuando era pequeña, se precipitó a abrazar a su amo.

Sesshomaru la recibió aturdido, reaccionando rápido al corresponder el gesto, acariciando su majado cabello. Pudo aspirar el dulce aroma que ella emitia y comprobar lo relajado que se sentía, al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Rin se abrazó más a él, con el temor de que fuera un sueño. -**_El amo Sesshomaru a vuelto. El amo Sesshomaru a vuelto y yo...-_** se sonrojó al comprobar lo pegada que estaba a él. Se despegó con algo de torpeza. No había podido evitar lanzarse a su abrazo. Sabía que no era muy propio y de seguro su nana Etsuko la regañaría. Aquello no era propio de una dama. Pero era tal la dicho de volver a verlo... Había esperado tanto... Había soñado y llorando tanto con aquel reencuentro. ¡Kami! Le había lanzado el cubo de aseo a su amo! Se sintió más turbada y bajo su mirada, solo para encontrar que su yukata se estaba empapando, sonrojandola más si cabe.

Sesshomaru miró cada uno de sus gestos. Se había extrañado al ver que ella se apartaba. Parecía un cachorrito desvalido, tan tierna e inocente como él recordaba. Como su pequeña Rin de siete años, atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Analizó rápido la situación y sonrió por la reacción de la pequeña. Estaba seguro que las clases de Etsuko tambien tenían que ver. Se resolvió a evitarle más pena.

-** Voy a... a... -** intentó retroceder hacia el biombo, con la mirada gacha.

-** Esperare en el salón -** Sesshomaru salió de la estancia con la misma serenidad y el rostro inmutable. Pero su interior se debatía en fuego por aquel encuentro. En silencio y con todo su aplomo, regresó al salón, para encontrarse que no estaba solo.

* * *

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Rin entró en aquella misma habitación. Se había vestido de forma sencilla, con una comoda yukata azul celeste, que utilizaba cuando jugaba con los pequeños. era la que había llevado para ponerse despues del baño y no quería ir a su habitación. No, cuando esperaba el amo. Entre sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña dormida, envuelta en una suave manta blanca. En sus labios, una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**_Despues de tanto esperar... ¡El Amo Sesshomaru ha vuelto!-_**

Casi aun no lo lo podía creer. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para comprobar que no estaba solos. Al fondo del salón junto al gran ventanal, Sesshomaru hablaba con voz quedada con Natsuko, la cocinera. Rin saludó con un susurro y se dirigió a la gran mesa que dominaba la estancia. La madera oscura y labrada, contaba por las generaciones de los Taisho. Se sentó acomodando a la pequeña en su regazo, esperando a que el amo acabara de hablar con Natsuko. Así aprovechó para detallar con tranquilidad a su amo. Él no había cambiado nada. Seguía teniendo el mismo porte y semblante que cuando era niña. El cabello, largo y sedoso, brillaba plateado bajo la suave luz de las lamparas. Seguía teniendo los hombros anchos, ahora más visibles al no llevar la armadura y sus ojos dorados, profundos. Sin duda, el señor Sesshomaru era apuesto. Ella no recordaba haber conocido a ningú yokai, hanyou o humanos, tan apuesto como su señor. Ni siquiera Inuyasha. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, al comprobar que su amo le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos la detallaron de forma idescibrable por unos segundos, antes de finalizar la conversación con Natsuko y dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella. De forma elegante, Sesshomaru tomo asiento en el lateral derecho, dejando a su protegida a su derecha(3).

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, el silencio reinó por varios minutos hasta que la pequeña empezó a reclamar atención. Con un suave gorgojeo, rompió el pesado silencio, haciendo que rin la acercara más a su pecho y la arruyara.

Sesshomaru no perdió detalle. Se veía tan tierna. Era una imagen hermosa y a él siempre le había gustado admirar lo hermoso. Además, con cada gesto de su protegida, su corazón se sentía sosegado.

-** Así que la pequeña se llama Izayoi -** rompió el silencio el Lord,con su voz profunda y pausada. Natsuko lo había puesto al corriente de muchas cosas, pero él deseaba oirlas de voz de su protegida.

-**Así es. La pequeña Izayoi es la segunda y aun no ha cumplido el año. Kenji es el primogenito y recien cumplió siete esta primavera. No está ahora por que ha acompañado a Inuyasha en su viaje-** respondió con voz suave Rin, sin apartar la vista de la pequeña. Algo en la mirada y la voz de su señor la inquietaba.

-** ¿Y donde estan sus padres? -** pregunto con el mismo tono, en apariencia frio y desprvoisto de sentimietnos.

-** Inuyasha marchó hace una semana con Kenji, Takeshi-sama y varios hombres por que había detectado intrusos en las laderas, parece ser que se trata de youkais errenates o eso dijo. Y Kagome marchó hace solo dos días. La señora Sango...¿la recuerda? -**pregunto algo incomoda. Sesshomaru cabeceó. Claro que la recordaba, tambien estuvo en la lucha contra Naraku. La exterminadora de demonios.-** Pues ella aviso hace unos días que se había puesto de parto. Va a ser dificultoso por que vienen dos. Como yo estaba aquí pasando unos días y no me encontraba muy bien, me ofrecí a quedarme con la pequeña, para que Kagome pudiera ayudar tranquila-**

**- Estás enferma, Rin - **preguntó casi al instante Sessomaru, dando la impresión de que nada de lo explicado tenía más importancia que aquel detalle.

-** No... no es nada, señor Sesshomaru-** aún agachó más su mirada al contestarle, para ocultar su sonrojo. Como decirle a su amo que, en los días anteriores y posteriores a su florecer(4), desde hacía unos meses, se encontraba mal al extremo de no moverse de la cama. Aquello era muy intimo.

Sesshomaru sospesó en silencio la reacción de ella. -**_¿Que tenía que tanta verguenza le daba contar?-_**

Natsuko entró en la estancia, haciendo una pausa. Llevaba una bandeja de nacar provista de una tetera humeante de té, dos tazas, un plato con unos dulces echos por ella y un objeto que Sesshomaru no identificó. La cocinera miró a la pequeña y sonrió con nostalgia. Hacía tanto que no había cachorros allí... que Kenji y Izayoi había devuleto parte de luz a aquel viejo palacete. Tendió el extraño artefacto a Rin y despues se despidió con una suave reverencia, colocando sobre la mesa la bandeja, desapareciendo despues por la puerta. Sesshomaru esperó de nuevo a estar solos para pronuciarse.

-** ¿Que es eso, Rin? -**preguntó con voz neutra mientras observaba como su protegida removía el recipiente de cristal. A su olfato le llegó el característico olor dulzón de la leche.

-** Se llama biberón. Kagome lo trajo de su tiempo y sirve para alimentar a un bebe si su madre no está o no le puede dar de mamar -**explicó un poco más calmada, mientras acomodaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos . Comprobó la temperatura de la leche en su muñeca y, viendo que era la optima, se dispuso a darle el biberón a la bebe bajo la atenta mirada de su amo.

Mientras daba el biberón a la cachorra, Sesshomaru la interrogó sobre aquellos 10 años. A cerca de la vida que había llevado en palacio, lo que había estudiado. Tambien del tiempo que había pasado en compañia de la familia de Inuyasha. Ella, pacientemente le explicó a su amo todo lo sucedido, o por lo menos, todo lo que recordaba. A pesar de saber que él nada le diría, llegó un punto en que no pudo vencer a su cuirosidad.

-** ¿Y usted? Amo Sesshomaaru ¿Que ha hecho estos años?-** dirigió su mirada desde la pequeña que dormía en un futón a su lado, a su amo. El biberón yacía vacio y olvidao, encima de la mesa.

Sesshomaru la miró con intensidad. **_- No cambiará... Como siempre, su curiosidad la lleva a ser imprudente. No tengo por que dar explicaciones -_** Miró como las orbes café de Rin lo miraban con ansia y dudó. En el fondo...

-**He viajado por los límites del reino -** Y hasta aquí iba a contestar. Como bien había pensado, el no tenía que dar ninguna explicación. A nadie, y mucho menos a ella.

-**Comprendo -** Rin sonrió a medios y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la pequeña. -**_¿Como he podido olvidar que el amo nunca dice nada? Ese es su caracter, cerrado -_** su mirada se entristeció. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando ella era pequeña. El señor Sesshomaru siempre respondiá a sus preguntas cuando era niña, pero nunca cuando la pregunta se refería a sí mismo o a sus sentimientos. No solía darle explicaciones de sus actos. Y cuando era pequeña, se conformaba. Pero ahora no. El silencio de él, le dolió.

Sesshomaru estudió su mirada. Algo se removió en su interior y no quiso volver a ver aquellos ojos tan opacos.

-**He delimitado las fronteras, expulsando a los intrusos que han osado desobedecerme. Y he recuperado los objetos que habían pertenecido a mi familia...-**

Para deleite de su protegida (tal y como confirmo el brillar de sus ojos) el Lord del Oeste le explicó varias vivencias de su viaje. No entró en detalles, solo pinceló por encima.

-** Entonces ¿ha recuperado todos los objestos preciados, amo Sesshomaru?-** preguntó feliz Rin, por que el amo le había explicado. Volvía a mecer con suavidad a la pequeña. Casi estaba rayando el amanecer y pronto le tocaría el siguiente biberón.

-**Ahora sí -** su voz se reforzó su mirada dorada en la afirmación de que ella era lo único, de todo lo que le pretenecía, por llevar a palacio. A su lado.

Rin se sonrojó y sesshomaru sonrió complacido. El cambio de la joven era exterior y le agradaba. Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo la pequeña que le preguntaba del por que de la lluvia y se refugiaba en sus brazos, las noches de tormenta. la que se sonrojaba tiernamente con tan solo una mirada -** En estos años, has cambiado mucho Rin -**

**-Y... ¿Le agrada el cambio, señor Sesshomaru?- **pregunto con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos denotarón el destello de la duda. Si algo deseaba de corazón, era volver al lado de su amo y agradarle siempre. Por eso se había esmerado tanto en aquellos años, puliendo sus modales, aprendiendo todo de su nana. Quería que el amo Sesshomaru se enorgulleciera de tenerla a su lado, de ella. Quería ser algo más que una simple humana. Quería...

-** Me agrada. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Rin. En nada amanecerá y me gustaría que estuvieras lista para el desayuno -**

**- Si, amo Sesshomaru -**

Con el corazón alegre, Rin dejó la estancia cargando a la pequeña. Se esmeraría en su arreglo, para desayunar con su amo. Habló a la chiquitina que despierta la miraba -**Sabe Izayoi, hoy vamos a desayunar con el amo Sesshomaru. El es tu tio y estoy segura de que lo amarás tanto como yo lo amo -**

La vió salir de la estancia con la gracia y el caminar de una princesa youkai. Estaba claro que en su ausencia; Etsuko, Dai y Ayame, habían pulido a la pequeña humana. Sonrió complacido por el cambio y respiró tranquilo. Una extraña paz acunaba su alma. En breve estaría de vuelta con Rin y todo empezaría de nuevo. A su lado.

**Hola!! Bufffff por fin! Siento mucho el retraso. Este capitulo lo tenía casi todo aquí en fanfiction por lo que ha sido lo primero que he podido recuperar. Es muy largo (creo que pasa de las 4000). A partir de ahora la historia se acelerara. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un beso**

**Ev...**


	3. Noche de Tormenta

Nota: Hola! Siento mucho la demora!.

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic de Inuyasha pertenecen a _**Rumiko Takahashi.**_ Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. Solo pretende llevar a sus lectores 500 años atrás y compartir la vida de dos protagonistas del mundo de Inuyasha... Sesshomaru y Rin.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**- Roto por Dentro -**_

_Capitulo 3: Noche de Tormenta_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Cuatro amaneceres pasaron antes de que Kagome regresara a su casa. Kirara fue la encargada de que la poderosa Miko regresara a las tierras donde hacia varios años, compartía su vida con Inuyasha. Prefirió que la mononoke la dejara a las orillas del pueblo y dar un largo paseo hasta su casa. Aún no había amanecido y tenía mucho en que pensar...

Cruzó la aldea y saludo a Koho y su hijo Riu, que marchaban rayando el alba, en busca del alimento de aquel día. Apresuró el paso por que estaba deseando ver a su pequeña. Y en unos días, también vería a su pequeño y fiero guerreo, Kenji y a su querido esposo. Parecía mentira lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo en el Sengoku. Y cada día daba gracias a Kami, por haber caído en el pozo de su familia. Gracias a ello, tenía una familia, era feliz y había encontrado el verdadero amor. Sonrió para si ante tal pensamiento y rápidamente pensó en la familia que estaba al otro lado del pozo. Gracias a sus poderes de Miko, había podido juntar a sus dos familias y es como si viviera en otra ciudad, no en otra época. Además, en el Sengoku no solo había ganado buenos amigos... rin había llegado a ser para ella como su hermana. Por eso también ansiaba regresar, el saber que Rin no estaría sola... Siempre había pensado que el orgulloso Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru, albergaba (quisiera este o no darse cuenta) unos sentimientos especiales hacia la ya no tan pequeña Rin y que al final, ella también tendría su más ansiado sueño.

Este tema siempre había sido motivo de "discordia" entre Inu y ella. Su querido marido alegaba que su hermano mayor sería incapaz de amar a nadie y mucho menos a una humana.

Al cruzar las murallas del palacio se detuvo. Una sonrisa enigmática adorno su bello rostro al comprobar que sí había franqueado hacia unos días aquellas mismas murallas.

-**Así que has vuelto... ¿Que nuevas sorpresas han deparado a tu regreso, Lord del Oeste?-** con la misma calma y haciendo uso de sus poderes como Miko, Kagome camuflo su olor y presencia, para comprobar cuanta razón tenía ella en lo tocante a su "cuñado" y a la pequeña Rin.

Atravesó el corredor entre las sombras, con un silencio calmado. Haciendo gala de sus amplios poderes de Miko, bloqueó su olor y presencia para no alertar a nadie. Quería comprobar si su teoría era cierta...Y la imagen que le reveló al entrar en la estancia de la pequeña Izayoi, provocó su sonrisa callada. Probablemente había sido testigo de la imagen más tierna que en tiempo sería del gran Inu Taiyoukai...

Sesshomaru 'dormía' apoyado (sentado) contra la pared más opuesta del ventanal. Entre sus brazos y con una actitud sumamente protectora, sostenía dormida plácidamente a Rin. Y en los brazos de ella, su pequeña Izayoi. Antes de salir en dirección la cocina, Kagome grabó el detalle de que una de las garras del gran Youkai estaba tomada por la pequeña manita de su hija.

Antes de abrir sus orbes doradas, ya había presentido que alguien había entrado en la habitación. Lo curioso es que ni siquiera la había olido...

-** ... una poderosa Miko...-** pensó inmutable. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar su postura. Casi se sorprendió así mismo. Nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de él. Pero en aquel caso... Abrió los ojos lentamente, aspirando el embriagante aroma de Rin. Era tan relajante tenerla así y a la vez... tan estimulante. Llevó sus orbes miel hacia sus brazos para encontrar el dulce rostro de su protegida, que dormía profundamente acurrucada en su pecho. Parecía tan frágil e irreal que involuntariamente la apretó más contra sí. Recordó con ello, cuando Rin lo acompañaba en sus viajes y se acurrucaba en su pecho en las noches. Su sonrisa se mostro ligeramente, cuando sus ojos se desviaron a su mano derecha. Una pequeñísima manita, asía con fuerza su garra.- _**por una pequeña Hanyou-**_ No supo porque pero aquel instante le pareció simplemente... Perfecto.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para visualizar del por que de aquella situación. Aun no había amanecido...

_**ooOoo ooOoo Flash Back ooOoo ooOoo**_

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que el Lord del Oeste había encontrado a su protegida. Por el momento, aquellos dos días habían pasado como un suspiro. Habían paseado, descubriendo cuanto había crecido aquella aldea bajo el cuidado de Inuyasha y Kagome. Disfrutaron de una compañía inmejorable y de muchas noticias, paseando por los alrededores. De las risas de Rin y la pequeña. Sesshomaru disfrutaba de verlas jugar plácidamente en el patio trasero, sobre la fresca hierba verde y el suave telón (1) de hilo. De hecho, el Lord del Oeste, disfrutaba simplemente observando cada delicado movimiento de su protegida. Cada palabra. Cada risa. Cada gesto. Parecía querer registrar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su nueva Rin y atesorarlo. Rin seguía siendo Rin, solo que con un cuerpo más maduro. Más mujer. Pero su alma y espíritu seguía siendo igual de inocente, pura y humilde. Descubrió en ella las maneras de una Dama Youkai, sin duda Etsuko había hecho un gran trabajo. Discreta, tranquila e intuitiva, cuidaba hasta el último detalle en todo lo que hacía. Caminaba con pasos cortos y elegantes, sin hacer a penas ruido. La forma de arreglarse... de comer... de reír... Todo indicaba unos modales exquisitos y deseables de una Dama youkai. Y él casi ni había abierto la boca para pedir nada... Parecía adelantarse a las peticiones no formuladas. Lo que más le sorprendió de ella es que había demostrado tener un gran instinto a la hora de cuidar a la pequeña Izayoi, lo cual era resaltable ya que ella no había tenido ningún cachorro. _Aún_. Simplemente era perfecta. Era la única conclusión que el Lord del Oeste podía llegar. Su pequeña protegida se había convertido en una mujer perfecta. _Casi irreal para ser una humana._

Con la madrugada del tercer día, la paz y rutina de Sesshomaru y Rin se vio perturbada por la regreso al palacio de Hitomi, la hija de Dai y Ayame al pequeño palacio...

_**oOo**_

Se vistió afanosamente, cuidando hasta el último detalle. Cuando regresara al Gran Palacio, tendría mucho que agradecerle a Etsuko. Su nana le había hecho llegar con Yin (uno de los ayudantes de Dai) un paquete, que contenía entre otras cosas, ropa más adecuada para su estar con el Amo. No es que ella no vistiera bien... Desde que había llegado a palacio y Etsuko se había encargado de ella, Rin había sido educada como una Dama. Siempre había vestido con elegancia pero con sencillez y la verdad era que así se veía más bella que muchas otras damas. ¿La razón? Rin era bella de por sí y no le era necesario recargarse de abalorios para resaltar su belleza natural, además de que no se sentía ella, tenía la sensación de ir disfrazada y eso le incomodaba. Cuando estaba en casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, seguía vistiendo elegante pero cómoda. Aún así, aun llevando al pequeño palacio ropa adecuada, ella deseaba causar la mejor impresión al Lord. Por eso se había esmerado tanto. Quería que el Lord del Oeste... se sonrojó. Bien sabía que aquellos sentimientos que le nacían de su pecho, nunca deberían ser revelados. Tenía claro que su amo jamás tomaría por compañera a una simple y frágil humana. La pureza en su raza lo llevaría a unirse a una youkai. Esa era una de las razones por las que Rin muchas lágrimas había derramado, para después reprenderse. Ella siempre sabía lo que podía esperar y no de su amo. Él nunca le había prometido... ella lo había seguido por voluntad propia, y él la había tomado a su cargo, como su protegida. Nada más. Conociendo los pensamientos de su amo y queriendo siempre estar a su lado, era indispensable que ella mantuviera aquellos sentimientos en secreto, en su corazón. Solo así, podría permanecer hasta el día de su muerte al lado de su querido Señor Sesshomaru. Por eso siempre esperaba su vuelta, con el miedo a que él tomara pareja. Por que entonces... ¿que pasaría con ella? ¿Podría soportar saber que había una mujer que le daba todo lo que ella no podía darle a su Lord? esos pensamientos eran reprendidos por sí misma. Como si estuviera dividida entre su corazón y su cabeza. Por un lado sabía que ella no podía reclamar...no debía desear... pero no lo podía evitar. Kagome e Inuyasha le habían ofrecido su casa pero... ¿Separarse de lo que más amaba? ¿Y de su familia youkai? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar tan sobrios pensamientos. Su Amo había vuelto una vez más a ella. No había tomado pareja y estaban disfrutando de aquellos días en relativa paz y tranquilidad. _**-Así debe de ser. Rin no debe desear nada más de lo que merece. Rin debe de aprovechar el tiempo dado por su amo. Y estoy disfrutando de estos días juntos... como si fuéramos una familia...-**_se sonrojó profundamente. Si aquella estampa fuera cierta, su máximo sueño sería cumplido. Con el último detalle (unas gotas de agua de Sakura) tomó a la pequeña, que dormía en el cuco de mimbre y salió de su habitación.

Con paso tranquilo y silencioso se dirigió hacia el salón donde tomaría el desayuno con su Señor Sesshomaru. Cuando tocó la puerta, la pequeña hanyou sonreía con sus ojitos dorados completamente abiertos. Tras la autorización con vos profunda de su amo, Rin entro a la estancia para descubrir a una tercera persona...

Vestida con un delicado kimono de seda morado y manteniendo una interesante conversación con el Lord del Oeste, se encontraba Hitomi... la hija de Dai y Ayame.

**- Hitomi!-** exclamó Rin acercándose con rapidez a su compañera de juegos, casi olvidando que el Lord también se encontraba allí.

-** Dama Rin ¿cómo estáis?-** dijo con su natural gracia mientras abrazaba a Rin -** ¿Y esta cachorrita tan linda?-**

Dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura la rosada mejilla de la pequeña, la cual contesto con un dulce gorgorito.

**- Es Izayoi, la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome. Al poco de tu partida, Kagome quedo embarazada de la pequeña. Por eso no la conocías-** contesto Rin con naturalidad.

-** Cierto. Solo llegué a conocer a Kenji, el cual debe de estar enorme!-** se dirigió hacia la mesa donde el Lord las esperaba inmutable.

-** Así es! Se está volviendo muy diestro con la espada. Inuyasha está muy orgulloso de él-** acompañó a Hitomi hasta la mesa. Ambas tomaron asiento de forma muy parecida. –** Buenos días, Señor Sesshomaru-** saludó algo avergonzada Rin, al haberse olvidado del detalle de saludar nada más llegar.

-** Buenos días Rin-** su rostro no se inmuto, más sus doradas orbes se clavaron en su protegida, haciéndola enrojecer más. Sintió un ligero calor en su pecho y prefirió dirigir su atención a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Hitomi en vez del rubor de las mejillas de Rin.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente. Hitomi explicó su viaje por las fronteras del Norte y la visita que había hecho en el Palacio de Las Brunas, residencia del gobernante del Norte, Lord Kiyoshi. Había estado más de un año fuera, recorriendo varias zonas del reino de Sesshomaru en el norte y luego, en calidad de Embajadora, se había trasladado para continuar su viaje, a las poblaciones colindantes del Reino de Kiyoshi. Su visita había finalizado en el propio palacio, donde había estado como huésped honorifica casi cuatro meses.

Rin observaba como Hitomi y su señor conversaban, y sin quererlo, sintió celos. Quería mucho a Hitomi, pues al igual que Kagome, la había aceptado prácticamente como si fuera una hermana. Pero desde que había llegado su amo... Sesshomaru a penas se había dirigido a Rin. Solo había estado atento (y participativo) en la conversación de Hitomi. Y ella lo comprendía, sabía que no se podía comparar... ¡Como hacerlo!

Hitomi era una youkai completa de una belleza extraordinaria y serena. Había heredado la belleza de su madre y la serenidad de su padre. Su cabello, largo, abundante y lacio era negro como el ébano y sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un nítido gris claro que le daban misticismo a su mirada. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Sus labios rojizos como el vino. De estatura media, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y grácil. De carácter tranquilo y educado, siempre había sido alabada por su tacto al hablar y sus acertados comentarios (de ahí que se le otorgara el puesto de Embajadora) Además, tenía una voz privilegiada y tocaba a la perfección varios instrumentos de cuerda y viento. –_** Y que soy yo, sino una simple humana...-**_ Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y los ojos le empezaban a escocer.

Por suerte, parecía que Izayoi había entendido su turbación por que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Excusándose torpemente, Rin se retiró con rapidez para consolar a la pequeña.

_**oOo**_

Desde el cuarto de la pequeña observó como el sol teñía de naranja el horizonte. Y tal y como la luz se apagaba, también su alegría y esperanza. Bajo aquellos mismos rayos había vistos desde aquella habitación, como Hitomi y su señor paseaban. Le dolió ver que ninguno de los dos había hecho el gesto de saber como estaba, ya que no había acudido a la comida alegando que no se encontraba bien y que la pequeña tampoco. No sabía bien por que, pero la pequeña había estado muy irritable desde aquel desayuno, como si algo le molestara.

En aquellas horas había repasado todo. Desde el primer día en que había encontrado mal herido a su señor, a cuando la había resucitado. También las veces que la había salvado y los viajes que había hecho con Jaken y Ah-Un. Y aquellos maravillosos tres días...Ahora los miraba pasados como algo inútil e irrisorio. Su corazón le dolía y no lo entendía. Hitomi siempre había estado con ellos y su amo siempre la había tratado bien, pero ahora...era diferente. Lo quisiera ella o no, en el fondo de su corazón Hitomi era una rival, una candidata a ser la pareja del amo Sesshomaru. Tenías las cualidades, era hermosa y sobre todo, una youkai perfecta. ¡No se podía comparar...! –_**Al menos, estoy segura de que no me tendré que ir del palacio... no creo que Hitomi...- **_

Así, hundida en aquellos pensamientos negativos, se dirigió a las termas para tomar el baño de cada noche, junto a la pequeña.

Después de un relajante baño, donde ambas encontraron tranquilidad en el alma, volvieron por los pasillos en absoluto silencio y con paso rápido. Miró a la pequeña, que dormitaba entre sus brazos y deseó volver atrás en el tiempo –_**Ojalá volviera a aquellos años en los que yo también dormía tan plácida entre sus brazos-**_ Estaba realmente agotada de todo y no sabía bien por que. Apuró el paso para llegar a la protección de la habitación de Izayoi (donde ella también dormía). Por desgracia aquella noche habría tormenta y ella les tenía pánico.

Después de acomodar a la pequeña, comenzó un rápido ritual de preparación para ir a dormir. Cepilló varias veces su cabello, con el peine que Etsuko le había regalado. Cambió su ropa por la fina yukata que utilizaba para dormir. Cerró los postigos de los ventanales y pudo comprobar que la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar. Con un poco de suerte, estaría tan profundamente dormida como Izayoi antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Apagando todas las velas, se dirigió al futón y se perdió entre la calidez que la tela le brindaba.

_**oOo**_

Sus orbes miel no se inmutaron ante el resplandor de la tormenta. La lluvia siempre lo había relajado y le traía buenos recuerdos... recuerdos de viajes pro parajes inhóspitos y salvajes... recuerdos de un pequeño cuerpecito apretado a él, en busca de refugio y calor, en busca de calmar el temor que le producían las noches de tormenta. Rin siempre había temido las tormentas y sospechaba que tenía que ver con el día que murieron sus padres y hermano. -_** ¿Aun tendrá miedo?-**_ Con esa pregunta en mente, paseó por la estancia. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. Aquella había sido la habitación que él mismo utilizaba cuando era cachorro y acompañaba a sus padres al palacio. Su hermano había tenido la sensatez de tan solo mantenerla limpia, sin tocar nada.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, alertado por el aroma de ella. Rin se dirigía a su habitación. Tuvo la tentación de salir a su encuentro y exigirle el "porque" de su raro comportamiento ese día. Más de detuvo, no supo por que, pero no cruzo la puerta ni la llamó por su nombre. Su buen olfato le trazó las pinceladas de lo que ocurría tras la madera. Rin venía de las termas. Aquel sutil aroma a sales y aceite de flor de Sakura... traía consigo a la pequeña hanyou y por su forma de caminar... tenía prisa. No se había presentado a la comida ni a la cena y ahora, ni siquiera le había dado las buenas noches –_** Rin...-**_

Se sentó en el marco de la ventana mientras veía formarse del todo la tormenta. En breve pasaría de relámpagos y truenos solitarios, a lluvia abundante y atronador estallido. Con el aroma de lo que va a venir acariciándole la cara, el Lord del Oeste cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar. Mañana ya hablaría con Rin de su actitud.

El llanto de la pequeña lo despertó. Parecía desconsolado y se unía a otro gemido... que le era muy conocido –_**Rin-**_ con un salto ágil bajó de la ventana, llegando a la puerta. Movido por un sentimiento extraño, se dirigió a la habitación donde hallaría a su protegida y la hija de su medio hermano. Abrió la puerta sin avisar para hallar un bulto dentro del futón, tembloroso. Su instinto lo hizo dirigirse hacia ellas y susurran suavemente el nombre de su protegida...- **Rin –** para obtener un gemido ahogado muy parecido a su propio nombre. Nada deseaba más que clamar ese lamento y darle protección...arrullarla tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Lentamente destapó el futón y lo que vio lo hizo estremecer. Rin estaba tumbada de lado, con la pequeña entre sus brazos, hecha un ovillo. El cabello revuelto, le tapaba parcialmente el rostro y bien se podía apreciar el rastro de cristalinas lágrimas. Sin esperar más, tomo en brazos a su pequeña, llevándola a su pecho, dejando a la cachorra entre ellos. Se levanto con ellas a cuestas y se dirigió a la pared más alejada de los ventanales. Se acomodó, apoyando su espalda en la pared y recogió más sus brazos para poder proteger con su abrazo a su ya no tan pequeña humana. La sintió temblar contra su cuerpo y amoldarse a él, en busca de su calor y protección. –** Tranquila Rin...-** susurró suavemente, mientras liberaba su brazo derecho del abrazo y acomodaba su estola blanca de forma que ellas quedaran protegidas del frio.

**- Señor Sesshomaru... yo...-** El débil murmullo quedo preso en la tela del yukata oscura de el lord y fue silenciado por un murmullo ronco por parte suya **- ... duerme Rin-**

_**oOo**_

Hecha un ovillo en el futón, atrajo a la pequeña hacia sí. La tormenta las había despertado a ambas. Izayoi comenzó a llorar lentamente. Y era curioso por que la pequeña nunca había temido a las tormentas o por lo menos eso es lo que le había dicho Kagome... pero aquel día la pequeña estaba desconocida. Y tampoco ayudaba que ella estuviera temblando como una hoja... Siempre había temido a las tormentas, le recordaban demasiado a la noche en la que murieron sus padres y su hermano. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento, alguien se abalanzaría sobre ella y le haría daño. De pequeña, en los viajes con su señor, siempre se había refugiado entre los brazos del Lord siendo la única forma en que pudiera dormir tranquila. Y ahora, era con Etsuko con quien dormía las noches de tormenta.

Sin embargo, aquella noche solo se tenían Izayoi y ella. Involuntariamente gimió al recordar lo que había pasado tantas noches ya, los gritos de su madre, el rostro desfigurado de su padre y aquel olor a sangre y muerte que nunca había podido olvidar. Apretó más a la pequeña y la acuno, en un vano intento de clamarla a ella y a sí misma. Y entonces lo oyó...

-**Rin-** la voz calmada y grave de su amo... ¡había venido! Se había acordado y ahora estaba allí, con su voz arrolladora. –** Señor Sesshomaru...-** susurró ahogadamente. El miedo la tenía prácticamente paralizada. Sintió a duras penas como su amo retiraba de encima de ella el futón, pero en aquel momento no pensó si estaba presentable o no. Notó como los fuertes brazos de su señor la rodeaban y cargaban con delicadeza, mientras se movían. Un movimiento ligero y seco y calor. Sintió como Sesshomaru la apretaba contra su pecho y con ello, llegó la tranquilidad para Izayoi y ella misma. ¿Qué le podía ocurrir en los brazos de su amo? Nada. Tenía confianza ciega de que él no permitiría que nada malo les sucediera. Se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar temblar y buscar el amoldarse mejor a aquel abrazo que le brindaba protección y cariño (o al menos eso pensaba ella).

Parecía que Izayoi también estaba a gusto. Nada más el Lord las había tomado, había cesado su llanto y ahora dormía relajada entre ellos dos.

El tiempo no tuvo noción. Poco a poco Rin se vio aletargada por el sueño, tranquila y relajada en el abrazo de su señor. Alcanzó a escuchar su voz antes de sumirse en el descanso... –**Duerme Rin-**

_**oOo oOo Fin Flash Back oOo oOo**_

Con mucho cuidado se levantó con Rin y la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió al futón. Arrodillándose, tendió a Rin sobre él, procurando que la pequeña cachorra quedara encima del pecho de su protegida. La oyó murmurar y retorcerse unos segundos, en busca de calor, al igual que la pequeña. Aquella imagen, la de Rin con la hanyou colocada sobre su pecho lo cautivó. Se veía muy hermosa, a pesar de tener le pelo completamente desordenado y no vestir más que una fina yukata para dormir... aun así, él no recordaba haberla visto tan cautivadora. Las mejillas arreboladas, la boca rojiza entre abierta. Aquella suave piel de melocotón... aquel aroma...

A regañadientes se obligó a levantarse, con el asombro de verse deseando probar aquel delicioso aroma. Además, su olfato no lo engañaba. En breve, volvería a ver a Inuyasha y al primogénito de este.

Despertó con la sensación de haber dormido mucho y aún así, estaba exhausta. Estaba segura de que ya era de día, pero la habitación estaba en penumbras gracias a los paneles que cubrían los ventanales. Se retorció perezosamente en el futón recordando como su amo había venido a por ella por la noche, creando ese recuerdo un calorcito en el pecho y la sonrisa boba en su cara. Tanto ella como Izayoi...

**- ¡Izayoi!- **exclamó incorporándose bruscamente, al comprobar que la pequeñano estaba a su lado.

**- Tranquila Rin, Izayoi esta aquí-** la voz suave de Kagome, lejos de asustarla, la calmó.

Rin se puso de pie con un gesto elegante y grácil, y se acercó para abrazar a Kagome y hacerle cosquillitas en la tripita de la pequeña.

**- Bienvenida Kagome. Te he hechado mucho de menos. Espero que todo haya ido bien-**

**- Así es. Felizmente Sango ha sido mama sin ninguna complicación. Ahora resta que descanse Shipo y Nanae se han quedado con ella-** sonrió ampliamente al mencionar a la joven pareja del keitsuke. Nunca había visto a una youkai tan dulce e inocente como Nanae. Y desde luego, Shipo había cambiado mucho a raíz de haberla conocido. Tan valiente y responsable que parecía mentira que fuera el mismo Shippo que los acompañara en tantas aventuras.

**- Y tu, pequeño bichito, vaya susto me has dado....-** susurró sonriendo mientras besaba el carrillo de la pequeña.

-** Siento haberte asustado Rin. Pero dormías tan plácidamente que no he querido despertarte. Además...- **sonrió suavemente la Miko mientras elevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos -** ... esta pequeña glotona quería su desayuno-**

**- El desayuno... ¡Por Kami! Será mejor que me aliste! Al Señor Sesshomaru no le gusta que lo hagan esperar...-** comenzó a pasear por la habitación tomando todo lo necesario para cambiarse.

-**Sesshomaru ha salido de buena mañana con Hitomi hacia las murallas, Rin-** la Miko cayó unos instantes al ver la reacción de Rin, la cual se había quedado quieta y cabizbaja –** Pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?- **le pregunto preocupada, mientras dejaba a su hija sobre el futón. Se acercó hacia ella.

-** Kagome...-** se giró revelando sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas. La Miko se apresuró a abrazarla y Rin se dejo consolar.

-** ¿Que ocurre Rin?-** pregunto Kagome mientas la acunaba. Rin permaneció unos instantes más en el abrazo, para después separarse y morderse nerviosamente el labio inferior.

-** Verás...-**

Kagome escuchó pacientemente todo el relato de Rin, desde la noche en el que su señor Sesshomaru había llegado (baldazo con el cubo de aseo incluido, lo cual produjo una risa incontrolable a la Miko) hasta lo que había ocurrido aquella misma noche. También le explicó los extraños sentimientos que se le mezclaban en el pecho y los pensamiento (por los cual Rin se avergonzaba) de celos para con Hitomi. Llegado a este punto, Kagome intervino.

**-Rin, no te inquietes por la relación que tiene Sesshomaru e Hitomi. Ten en cuenta que hace más de diez años que no se ven y ella debe rendir muchas cuentas al Lord, como Embajadora del Reino del Oeste. Además, poco me puedo equivocar si el corazón de Hitomi no está tomado ya. Vamos pequeña, anima esa cara. Bien se de tus sentimientos hacia el Lord...-** detuvo con un ademán la réplica de Rin -... **y sabes que él te tiene un cariño especial. Compórtate tal y como tu eres. A tu manera, ya te has ganado su corazón a pesar de que ni él mismo lo sepa. **

**-Gracias por tus palabras Kagome, pero creo que el señor Sesshomaru me sigue viendo como la pequeña que rescató y con eso me conformo. Pero me duele pensar que nunca podré ser para él algo más que una humana a la que proteger. Más de una noche me despierto angustiada ante la idea de que mi señor tome una pareja. ¡Ay Kagome! ¿Por qué tuve que nacer humana? ¿Por qué tuvo que salvarme? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? Duele tanto...-**

Kagome no añadió ninguna palabra más, por que sabía que no era el momento. Rodeo de nuevo a Rin con sus brazos y la consoló en silencio. Bien podía entender el dolor de Rin, por que ella había pasado por algo parecido... cuando pensaba que el corazón de Inuyasha pertenecía a Kikyo. Y en el fondo así fue, pero lo que contaba era el pasado, presente y futuro que ahora Inu y ella compartían. Lo demás, serían trazos a carbón en su memoria.

**- Como veis, Lord Sesshomaru, las relaciones con el norte se han fortalecido. De hecho, traigo conmigo un comunicado para vos. Es la invitación oficial a la corte del Palacio del Norte. El propio Lord Kiyoshi me expresó que arde en deseos de poder acoger a toda vuestra delegación –** le tendió el pergamino lacrado. El Lord rasgó el sello y leyó el contenido de la misiva.

**- Excelente trabajo, Hitomi. Contesta a Lord Kiyoshi que yo, Sesshomaru del Oeste acepto su propuesta en la fecha señalada-** enrolló el papel y se lo tendió –** Mañana mismo partiremos de vuelta al Palacio del Oeste. Pero te advierto que tu visita será breve. Requeriré que vuelvas aquí en una semana. Nada debo decir en contra de la esposa de mi hermano y la pequeña hanyou, pero respecto al imbécil de Inuyasha... necesitará modales. Y si su primogénito se le parece, también. Regresemos-**

Hitomi esbozó una tímida sonrisa. A pesar de que él Lord "desdeñaba" a su medio hermano, siempre había velado por sus intereses. No había mayor prueba de la confianza de Sesshomaru hacia Inuyasha que el hecho de que había permitido que Rin estuviera tanto tiempo viviendo con ellos.

**- Como deseéis, mi Lord.-** se inclinó ligeramente y ambos comenzaron a caminar. –** Mi señor, si me atreviera...-**

**- Habla-**

**- ¿Puedo pregunta si Rin está bien? Ayer tuvo un comportamiento muy extraño, por la noche hubo tormenta y esta mañana no ha bajado a desayunar. Se que hace más de un año que no la veo, pero nunca la había visto así ¿Hay algo que la moleste?-** pregunto con tacto la youkai. Por norma de etiqueta, esa pregunta no debería hacérsela a Sesshomaru si no que tendría que ir dirigida a Kagome, Etsuko (si estuviera en palacio) o a la propia Rin. Pero si en algo conocía al Lord es que era muy meticuloso en Como se encontraba su pequeña humana, por lo que se salto la burocracia.

-** Rin ha cambiado...-** murmuró mas para sí que para su interlocutora-**... pero sigue siendo ella.**.. Ante el silencio de Hitomi, Sesshomaru carraspeo ligeramente y se pronunció –** A la hora de la comida tú misma podrás preguntar por el estado de su salud –**

**- Dudo que sea su salud lo que la mantiene apartada, mi Lord- **sorteó con grácia una raíz y prosiguió el camino al lado del Lord.

- **Puede ser...-** respondió dándose cuenta de la respuesta que ella no había pronunciado. Era evidente que Rin siempre había sentido admiración hacia el. Pero no era posible que ella ¿o si? Acaso... ¿Acaso Rin sentía celos de Hitomi? Observó con detenimiento a su acompañante. Sin duda, Hitomi era una youkai hembra hermosa. Sería una gran compañera por la educación que había recibido y su carácter. Sin embargo, Rin también era hermosa... de echo, lo único que distaba entre ellas era su nacimiento, su sangre. Por que Rin tenía los modales y la educación de una Dama Youkai. Y de belleza... no parecía humana de lo perfecta que era.

No se dirigieron más palabra hasta llegar al comedor, donde los esperaban. Cada cual meditaron la opción no formulado ante el estado de Rin.


	4. ¿Que te ocurre, Rin?

* * *

Nota:

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic de Inuyasha pertenecen a _**Rumiko Takahashi.**_ Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. Solo pretende llevar a sus lectores 500 años atrás y compartir la vida de dos protagonistas del mundo de Inuyasha... Sesshomaru y Rin.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**- Roto por Dentro -**_

_Capitulo 4: ¿Qué te Ocurre, Rin? _

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Los días habían pasado apacibles en el Palacio del Oeste. Hacía casi un mes desde su regreso y Rin se había entregado a la rutina bajo la eficiente dirección de Etsuko y así había intentado distraerse de lo atribulados de sus sentimientos hacia su Señor Sesshomaru.

Etsuko, al igual que Kagome, había escuchado con paciencia todo lo ocurrido en el Palacio Pequeño. La había abrazado tiernamente cuando la pequeña había roto a llorar, desahogándose...

-** Mi pequeña niña...-** susurró con infinita ternura la youkai -**... ****no te inquietes. Te voy a revelar un secreto. Hitomi tiene el corazón tomado por el Lord del Norte. Y es reciproco. ¿No te has parado a pensar en el tiempo que ha estado fuera? No es lo usual en una visita de Embajada. Además, creo que la invitación recibida al Palacio de las Brunas, no solo es para mantener las alianzas y como demostración de respeto... Creo que Lord Kiyoshi hablará con nuestro Lord y Dai para tomar como esposa a Hitomi. Por que, como embajadora del Reino del Oeste, tiene que tener el permiso de Lord Sesshomaru-** Etsuko esperó que Rin uniera las piezas y entendiera del por que de tanto revuelo, del por que su Amo había pasado tan pocos ratos en el palacio y de que sus pensamientos con respecto a Sesshomaru e Hitomi eran completamente erróneos.

- **¡Por Kami!-** exclamó extasiada Rin. Ahora todo le encajaba –**Que tonta he sido, nana. Y la de lágrimas que he derramado. Me alegro mucho por Hitomi.-** sonrió tristemente. Que vanos habían sido los pensamientos que había tenido, e l dolor en la que prácticamente se había sumido, creyendo que su Amo tomaría a Hitomi por esposa. En como se había entregado a sus lecciones para no ver a su Amo y así poder esconder su pena, aceptando ser siempre su protegida, renunciando a sus sueños más secretos.

Llevó sus ojos al gran ventanal de su cuarto. El cielo estaba teñido de estrellas y ya tendría que estar durmiendo.

-** Pequeña mía... Bien se de tus sentimientos hacia nuestro Lord y tu ya sabes que para él eres especial. Se que te has volcado en tus lecciones para menguar tu dolor. Y que el que él haya pasado estos días tan alejado, solo ha hecho aumentar tu desdicha, inflando el pensamiento de que iba a tomar a Hitomi como pareja-** pasó varias veces el peine, por aquellas sedosas hebras negras y empezó a trenzar el cabello de Rin** - Compórtate tal y como tu eres, mi pequeña. Kagome tiene razón... a tu manera, ya te has ganado su corazón. Le eres muy preciada- **Con esto, Etsuko acabó de trenzar el cabello de Rin. La besó en la sien y la instó a meterse en el futón.

-** Lo se nana, pero nunca seré más que una humana... no soy digna de mi Amo-** susurró con tristeza la pequeña. Etsuko la miró y sonrió.

-** Paciencia mi niña. Tras el largo invierno siempre llega la primavera...-**le dijo misteriosamente. Tras lo cual, se puso de pie con elegancia. Silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta y dio un último vistazo a su pequeña.

En pocos segundos Rin se había sumido en un profundo sueño, ahora más tranquila ante la perspectiva de su error. Aunque seguía pensando que Kagome y Etsuko la querían demasiado. Si, era verdad que era preciada para el Lord del Oeste pero... no como ella quería. Su dolor más profundo es saber que solo sería la protegida de su Amo. Él nunca la tomaría como su pareja. Al fin y al cabo, era solo una simple humana. Y Sesshomaru jamás se rebajaría a ello.

* * *

El Lord del Oeste paseaba tranquilo por el jardín de Sakura. Hacía poco que había ultimado los detalles con Dai y Furo. Era el momento de ver si su protegía dormía ya. En estos últimos días tan solo la veía de lejos y brevemente. La pequeña Rin parecía volcada en sus lecciones, manteniendo un silencio que lo inquietaba. Había algo en la actitud de Rin que lo desconcertaba. Distaba mucho de la Rin del Palacio Pequeño, por no decir de la Rin que lo acompañaba en sus viajes y recogía flores para él. Por eso la iba ver por las noches, aun sabiendo que ella estaba dormida. Era relajante observarla dormir, podía pasar horas a su lado. Ese era su momento más preciado ya que durante el día no se permitía mirarla más allá. En aquellas visitas, era libre de darse ese capricho, sin tener que ser cuestionado.

_Aunque a veces, nosotros mismos somos nuestros peores jueces y el Lord del Oeste no era ninguna excepción._

En el camino hacia el ala de los dormitorios, dio vueltas a todo lo que había acontecido en aquellos días. De sus fronteras y de todos los detalles que habían quedado a cargo de Dai y Furo, el jefe de las guardias e íntimo compañero de Inu no Taisho, fiel consejero ahora de Sesshomaru. Hitomi había partido el día anterior hacia el Pequeño Palacio con la misión de "aleccionar" en el arte de protocolo al medio hermano del Señor del Oeste. Estaba complacido por las intenciones del Lord del Norte, Hitomi sería una buena compañera además de que afianzarían las relaciones entre aquellos dos reinos. No es que su reino no fuera capaz de aplastar el del norte, pero por una extraña razón, no quería embarcarse en ninguna guerra. De hecho, lo que más ansiaba era pasar un tiempo indefinido en su palacio. Un palacio que en aquellos días se respiraba por los pasillos nerviosismo y emoción. La invitación del Lord Kiyoshi, señor de las tierras del Norte había causado revuelo. La comitiva que se desplazaría, sería grande y se tenían que hacer muchos preparativos, tanto en el Gran Palacio como en el Pequeño.

Se dirigió tranquilamente por el pasillo que lo conduciría al ala de las habitaciones, más se detuvo en seco al escuchar una breve pero acalorada discusión entre la Nana de Palacio, Etsuko y el Jefe de Todas las Guardias, Furo.

-** Tú no lo puedes entender, Furo...-** le contestó de forma pausada pero firme Etsuko.

-** No solucionas nada ilusionándola, Etsuko. Se que quieres a la Dama Rin pero...-** la profunda voz de Furo estaba teñida de algo que Sesshomaru no supo catalogar. Sus voces comenzaban a embriarse.

-** No son vanas ilusiones, tu mismo lo has dicho... Y yo no pierdo la esperanza. Los sentimientos son fuertes...-** razonó ella. Su voz a pesar de suave, denotaba desasosiego.

**- ¡No puedes hablar por los dos!-** la cortó enérgicamente.

Sesshomaru prestó aun más atención. Si bien Etsuko y Furo hacía tiempo que apenas se dirigían palabra (desde el trágico suceso con Hiro y el pequeño Koyshi) ambos mantenía un trato distante, pero educado. Además de que también ambos destacaban por su forma de hablar calmada y respetuosa. La entonación de ellos ahora, se tildaba con la ira y el rencor.

-** ¡Cállate!-** susurró rábica ella -**¡Tu no entiendes nada! No tienes sentimientos. No sabes lo que es amar a alguien y el dolor que se siente al no tenerlo... al perderlo-**

El Lord del Oeste notó como las auras de ambos comenzaban a cargarse, como si fueran a luchar. La tensión era palpable y se dispuso a intervenir. A muy pocos metros dormía su protegida y no quería, ni que la despertaran ni mucho menos la dañaran en una subida de poder de ambos. Giró por el pasillo y se extraño de que ninguno de los dos se percatara. Al fin y al cabo, Furo también era un Inu Tai Youkai (era el primo de su padre) y su presencia y aroma lo tendría que haber alertado de que no estaban solos en el pasillo.

- **¡Claro que lo se! Perdí a mi hermano y mi sobrino. Se el dolor que produce que te arranquen el corazón, Etsuko. Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes así que no me digas que no se lo que se siente.**- Furo avanzó invadiendo el espacio de ella, tomándola bruscamente por los hombros, arrinconándola contra la pared.

Aquello alertó a Sesshomaru. Furo, a pesar de no tener pareja, siempre se había mostrado atento con las féminas. Allí ocurría algo más...

-** ¡No fuiste el único que los perdió, Furo!-** los ojos de Etsuko se encendieron a la mención de su pareja e hijo difuntos. Trató vanamente de zafarse de los brazos de él. La tensión entre ellos iba en aumento.

-** Ella no es Koyshi!-** le gritó gruñendo a la cara.

Error.

De los ojos de Etsuko nacieron dos gruesas lágrimas, haciendo que Furo la soltará de inmediato. El aura de Etsuko se estabilizó, no dando señal de furia. Solo de tristeza.

-** Dama Etsuko yo...-** la voz de Furo sonó suave, casi arrulladora, con la clara intención de consolarla tras herirla con sus palabra.

-** No hace falta Lord Furo-** la voz de Etsuko estaba vacía, pero sonó clara. Su cuerpo se movió con la elegancia que la caracterizaba. Pasó por su lado y dio varios pasos por el corredor, dejando a Furo y Sesshomaru a sus espaldas. Paro un segundo y sin darse la vuelta añadió –** Se que ella no es Koyshi, pero me quiero a Rin como una hija. No vuelvas a mencionarme el nombre de mi esposo y el de mi hijo, Furo. Bastante tengo con cargar la culpa de su muerte...-**

**- Tu no tuviste la culpa, Etsuko-** susurró el guardián, más no se movió. También se había calmado.

-** No es lo que dicen tus ojos desde hace años. Antes...-** Etsuko se perdió en los recuerdos de cuando llegó a aquel Palacio y conoció a Furo y Hiro. Suspiro por lo perdido y lo que ya no se podría recuperar** – Da igual lo que digas Furo, hoy me lo han confirmado tus palabras. Buenas noches-** con ello, desapareció en las sombras.

-** Te equivocas...-** pero ella ya no estaba. Apretó sus puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. El dulce olor a salado lo aguijoneó. La había hecho llorar de nuevo y su orgullo no le permitía hacer nada. Se sintió impotente por haber guardado silencio tanto tiempo, por que al hacerlo, no estaba siendo justo. Relajó sus manos y las miró. De que poco servía hacerse daño... vio como sus heridas se cerraban –_**Ojala todas las heridas se cerraran igual-**_ pensó mientras se perdía entre los recuerdos de aquella época.

Sesshomaru vio como Furo se pasaba la mano por la cara varias veces, recargándose sobre el labrado panel de madera. Su gesto cansado lo hizo parecer viejo.

-** Lamentable ¿verdad?-** susurró el guardián dirigiéndose al Lord. Se había percatado de la presencia de Sesshomaru, pero tan absorto estaba en su discusión con Etsuko que ni se había inmutado.

-** No es propio de ti...-** contestó el Lord acercándose a él. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las marcas en las palmas de las manos de Furo. Era curioso ver a Furo algo fuera de sí. En autocontrol, era el único que hacía sombra al Lord del Oeste. Pero parecía que con Etsuko, las cosas cambiaban.

-** Lo se. No he debido decir lo que he dicho-** retiró hacia atrás un mecho de pelo que se había revelado en su despliegue de energía anterior. Furo era muy parecido a Inu no Taisho, a pesar de que sus marcas en la cara eran de un marcado azul eléctrico y sus ojos algo más anaranjados, contrastando con la piel ligeramente más oscura. Por lo demás, hubieran pasado por hermanos gemelos. Incluso en la forma de vestir o de recogerse el cabello en una cola alta.

-** No. No deberías haberlo dicho-** Sesshomaru miraba ahora en el lugar por donde Etsuko se había marchado. Entendía bien los sentimientos de ambos. Sabía lo que allí se encerraba y le disgustaba en sobre manera, por que ambos era muy testarudos y ambos estaban equivocados. Ella por creer que era la culpable y pensar que él también la culpaba. Y él, por no dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer ciertas cosas que eran más que evidentes.

**-Pero ella tiene que entender...-** Los ojos de Furo acompañaron los del Lord, como si pudiera vislumbrar la silueta de ella.

**- Ella lo entiende, Furo. No se por que la atormentas, no es propio de ti. Etsuko lleva una carga muy pesada y tú no has hecho nada por aliviarlo. Ambos sabemos que la muerte de Hiro y Koyshi no fue culpa de ella. La engañaron, como engañaron a mi padre y a ti mismo. Y no es propio de ti ser injusto. Deberían hablar de ello -**Zanjó el tema el Lord. Si la cosa seguí así, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y confiaba en que su jefe de Tropas y Etsuko lo solucionaran sin su intervención.

-** Yo...-**

**- Piensa en ello-** con ello, dio por acabada la conversación y siguió por el pasillo, rumbo a las habitaciones.

* * *

Tan frágil y efímera, dormía plácidamente inundado la habitación con su tierno aroma_. Hipnotizante_...

La observaba desde el ventanal, como cada noche. Cada movimiento... cada inspiración... cada susurró... todo era registrado por el Lord. Desde la suave curvatura de su boca entre abierta, a la fina yukata de seda morada que usaba para dormir. Los pequeños gestos de su rostro, que denotaba que estaba soñando, o de sus finas y gráciles manos descansando desordenadas sobre su vientre. Toda ella era un deleite y un descanso a su vista, su forma de relajarse. Su cabello, trenzado suavemente era lo único que molestó momentáneamente al Lord del Oeste... ella debería tener el cabello suelto, con aquellas suaves hebras negras delineando su porcelánico rostro.

Un suave cambio de aroma, anticipó un gemido ahogado de ella. El Lord no lo supo catalogar, pero lo turbó. Parecía que Rin padecía algún tipo de dolor. Bajó del ventanal y rápidamente se inclinó hacia ella. En su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor, mientras sus dientes mordían su labio inferior ahogando otro gemido. Impotente la vio girarse hacia él y doblarse sobre si en el futón, tomando una posición fetal. Etsuko hizo la entrada en aquel momento, con una taza humeante y un objeto pequeño y redondo, envuelto en un paño de lino que le recordó al olor de las hierba medicinales.

-** Lord Sesshomaru-** lo saludo nada sorprendida aunque si complacida la youkai. No había rastro en el rostro de ella, de la discusión con Furo. Tampoco denotó que sabía que el Lord los había estado observando. Actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido unas horas antes.

-** ¿Qué le ocurre a Rin, Etsuko?-** exigió en tono bajo el Lord, sin despegar sus orbes doradas de su protegida.

- **No lo sabemos exactamente, señor-** Etsuko tomó asiento a la cabecera de Rin, con ternura acarició su cabeza y susurró varias palabras en un idioma antiguo, en el idioma de los de su raza. Sesshomaru siguió los gestos de la youkai, intentando descifrar que ocurría con su protegida y que hacía Etsuko para aliviarla. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que hace un mes, en el Palacio pequeño Rin no le quiso revelar? –** Rin padece cada mes de dolores. Cuando...-**Rin se moriría de vergüenza cuando supiera que ella le había revelado la fuente de su mal, pero era necesario que Sesshomaru estuviera al tanto. Y lo conocía lo suficiente como para ocultarle aquel detalle y como reaccionaría si no se lo decían y él lo averiguaba -**... cuando la pequeña va a tener el periodo...-** el rostro del lord no se inmutó. Volvía a mirar a su protegida con un gesto imperturbable -**... unos días antes y después padece de dolores bastante agudos. La Dama Kagome, Ayame y yo intentamos aliviárselos con hierbas, pero el dolor no acaba de remitirle del todo. Hay meses en que le son soportables, como los de ahora y hay meses en los que tarda en recuperarse. La Dama Kagome nos ha comentado que probablemente sean "miomas" un mal que padecen las hembras humanas. Tiene curación pero por el momento es complicado-** desenvolvió con cuidado lo que llevaba en el paño y lo dejó con cuidado al lado de la taza. Esa pequeña pastilla que la Poderos Miko había traído desde su época era milagrosa para su pequeña.

**-Por que no se me había informado-** la voz de Sesshomaru reflejó un deje de ira. Ella era su protegida. Si estaba enferma, quería saberlo. Como quería saber que hacer para aliviarle el dolor, y hacerle desaparecer lo denominado como "miomas".

-** La Dama Rin pidió que no dijéramos nada...-**aguantó estoicamente la glacial mirada de él y continuó antes de que él dijera nada -**... nos lo rogó.-**

**- Por que-** su voz sonó aun más seca. ¿Acaso Rin quería tener secretos para con él, su protector y amo?

-** Por que es un tema muy íntimo para ella y no deseaba importunarle con sus... cosas humanas-** respondió con calma Etsuko, mientras posaba su mano en la frente de Rin. No tenía fiebre. Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba enfadado por no haberle informado, pero esperaba que él mismo sospesara el marco de circunstancias y dispensara a Rin de esa falta –** Señor, voy a despertarla para que tome lo que le he preparado. Son unas hierbas para la inflamación y esta pequeña pastilla que nos entregó Kagome. Con ello estará bien en breve-**

**- Bien-**

Con esto Sesshomaru se levantó y salido de la habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta escuchó el suave murmullo de Etsuko, al despertar a Rin. Su enfado quedó algo aliviado cuando Rin "regañó" a su nana por despertarla, ya que estaba soñando con los viajes que hacia de pequeña con su amo. Con él.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana hablaría con ella.

* * *

_P.V Rin_

Etsuko la despertó temprano y le explicó que el lord la quería ver en sus aposentos en cuanto estuviera arreglada. Su nana le había explicado que ella tenía que marchar de Palacio por un "asunto" y que le había dejado todo preparado el baño. Rin prefirió no preguntar nada más, por la entonación de Asunto.

Etsuko la besó en la frente y salió.

-_** Después hablaré con ella, ayer cuando me dio la medicación, la vi muy triste. Y esta mañana su rostro no era el de siempre...-**_ pensó mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para introducirse rápidamente en la tina. No debía hacer esperar su señor. Después de un baño con flores de Sakura, aplicó con cuidado sobre su cuerpo el aceite que el Lord le había regalado. Cepilló su larga cabellera, hasta dejarla completamente lisa y brillante.

Se vistió con esmero, cuidando hasta el último detalle para estar lo más presentable ante su amo. Había elegido un kimono de seda de color ocre con motivos florales en verde hoja. Etsuko y Ayame le habían dicho que resaltaba sus facciones y el color de sus ojos. Junto con uno negro con motivos rojos (que luciría para el próximo viaje) eran los que mas le gustaban de los diez kimonos nuevos que Etsuko le había mandado hacer. El obi era del mismo color que los motivos florales, se amoldó suavemente al talle de ella. Se miró en el espejo, satisfecha por el resultado. No es que fuera presumida ni egocéntrica, pero si daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquel kimono la hacía parecer más mayor y estaba bella. Optó por dejar su cabello suelto y sin ningún adorno en él (Aún recordaba como su amo en una ocasión le retiró un pequeño adorno de su cabello y su mano se deslizo entre su cabello. También recordó que olvidó hasta el respirar cuando sintió aquella mano, acariciándola)

Completó su vestuario con un brazalete de jade labrado, que Kagome le había regalado hacía unos meses.

Una vez estuvo lista, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amo. Estaba nerviosa y sabía bien por que. Etsuko la había puesto en sobre aviso antes de marcharse. Y era de esperarse... nada se le escapada al Lord. Él siempre lo sabía todo y ella era consciente de que lo tendría que haber informado. Por que al Lord del Oeste no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, pero... si ya era bastante incómodo los temas de su feminidad, el hablarlo con su Amo aun la ponía más nerviosa.

Llegó a la puerta e inspiró varias veces antes de tocar tímidamente a la puerta y alisarse el kimono. La imponente voz de Sesshomaru le autorizó a pasar, por lo que entró reuniendo todo el valor que tenía a enfrentar a su amo. Estaba dispuesta a soportar el castigo que él le impusiera por su falta.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y no se movió de la entrada. La sala estaba levemente iluminada, debido a que los ventanales estaban cerrados y solo se filtraba la luz por las cenefas labradas de los ventanales. Fijo la vista en el escritorio de madera oscura, pero no encontró allí a su amo, solo lo que parecía el servicio del desayuno. Tímidamente, recorrío la estancia para descubrir la imponente silueta del Lord en una de las esquinas, donde la luz a penas llegaba. Aun así, pudo sentir que la miraba de forma intensa.

-** Acércate Rin –** la voz grave de Sesshomaru la alerto. Su voz no denotaba nada, por lo que Rin dudo. ¿Estaba enfadado? –** ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-** lo vio moverse entre las sombras. Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. De repente sentía su garganta cerrada y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el centro de la estancia, con la cabeza gacha.

-** Rin...-** se sobresaltó. Su amo estaba delante de ella y ni lo había escuchado moverse. Y ¿cómo hacerlo? Si tan solo era una simple humana y el era un poderoso Tai Youkai. Se sentía tan pequeña a su lado...

-** Amo... buenos días-** sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa en realidad y no era para menos. Estaba en la habitación de su amo, casi a oscuras y sentía un extraño magnetismo, que la hacía marear ligeramente.

Sintió como los dedos de su amo la acariciaban y no pudo más que temblar. Las poderosas garras acariciaron desde su mejilla suavemente, hasta llegar a su mentón y con un suave movimiento hizo que elevara la cabeza para poder encararlo. Suspiró internamente al comprobar que su amo no estaba enfadado. A pesar de los años en los que habían estado separados, ella guardaba fiel recuerdo de cada movimiento que él hacía. Y su interior le decía que no tenía que temer nada.

-** ¿Me habéis hecho llamar, mi señor?-** susurró suavemente. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no pudo evitar mordisquearse el labio inferior. Vio como las orbes doradas de su señor, se veteaban en rojizo. Pero solo fue un destello.

Después de unos segundos, él se separó y le indicó con la mano que se dirigiera al escritorio.

-** Si. Tomaremos el desayuno aquí y me explicaras por que no se me ha informado del estado de tu salud-**

Se encaminó, encogida hacia el asiento que él le indicaba. Se sentó y esperó a que su amo tomara asiento enfrente de él. Casi no levantó la vista de su regazo hasta que la voz del lord la llamó al orden. No encontraba las palabras, ni la fuerza para que salieran por su boca.

-**Desayunemos-**

* * *

_P.V. Sesshomaru_

La había mandado llamar para que se presentara ante él en cuanto se hubiera alistado. Ninue les había llevado el desayuno a sus aposentos y había dado orden de que nada ni nadie los molestara.

Se acercó a los ventanales de su habitación, en su espera. Estaban cerrados y tan solo se filtraba la luz por las pequeñas cenefas que calaban la noble madera. En una de las esquinas de aquella ante sala, reposaba su armadura y sus espadas, dejándolo a él vestido con una Hakama (*) y el Kimono de seda negra, con la única nota de color de una pequeña filigrana en hilo de plata, que bordeaba el final del kimono.

Mientras observaba a través de la cenefa el exterior, estaba atento de lo que ocurría en la habitación de su protegida. Por el ruido y el olor, ya había salido de su baño y se estaba aplicando el aceite de flores de almendro que él había mandado encargar para ella.

Estaba decidido ha exigirle del por que no le había informado de su estado de salud. A pesar de que a él no se le podía ocultar nada, prefería que Rin le informara. Como su protegida, su salud le interesaba. Reflexiono sobre lo que Etsuko le había dicho y tenía en cuenta de que sería un tema delicado para Rin, pero eso no le privaba de ser informado. Los humanos eran más frágiles que los youkais, pero que su protegida sufriera por su condición, lo disgustaba.

Sintió el olor de la seda nueva y con él un molesto hormigueo en la boca del estómago. A Él, el Lord del Oeste. Desde que había vuelto a ver a su protegida, un mes atrás, intentaba tener al margen todas aquellas sensaciones que ella le provocaba, intensificadas ahora con la convivencia. Que la pequeña humana no le era indiferente, era evidente, desde que resucitó a la pequeña había creado con ella un vínculo especial. Pero no podía permitirse que eso impulsos fuera más allá. Él era un Tai Inu Youkai. No se podía permitir... por que iba en contra de todos sus principios.

Y si Rin estaba con él y era tratada con sumo cuidado, era por que ella le pertenecía. Era su humana, su protegida. Nada más.

El aroma de Rin se hizo más notable y sublime. Sintió como se estremecía y se molestó consigo mismo por su reacción. Ella conseguía remover su instinto más de lo que a él le gustaría. Aquel aroma, más dulzón de lo acostumbrado, le indicaba que aquel día Rin podía concebir y su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a aquel estimulo. Lo sabía a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo notaba para con ella.

Y no quería darle otra explicación. Era una reacción lógica de su instinto como macho. No podía ser otra cosa, por que eso sería tener que dar más importancia a su pequeña humana.

Se dirigió hacía la parte que no llegaba la luz, estaba turbado por el olor, cada vez más penetrante e incitante. Por un momento sintió como su fuerza se desestabilizaba... Debía serenarse. Él no podía dejarse llevar por ninguno de esos impulsos tan bajos. Ella era una humana.

Su protegida estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Podía notar el nerviosismo de ella, sorprendiéndose al notarse también nervioso. Dio su consentimiento cuando ella llamó a la puerta. La vio entrar y no pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada. Ya no solo era su aroma... envuelta con una suave prenda de seda ocre, su femenino cuerpo resaltaba haciéndola brillar en aquella sala en penumbras. Su cabello, caía liso y suelto como el manto negro de la noche, tan suave que los dedos le hormiguearon por tocarlo. Cerró los puños hasta que sus propias garras le dañaron. No iba a perder el centro.

Pero aquel olor... gruñó por lo bajo, sin poder hacer nada más. Ella estaba parada en la habitación buscándolo con la mirada.

-** Acércate Rin-** su voz, grave la turbó. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba intentado adivinar si él estaba enfadado, se lo decía su quietud y la duda de acercarse o no a él. Le causó gracia. Ella nunca había sentido miedo de él, ni siquiera la primera vez que se vieron cuando el estaba herido y ella lo quiso cuidar -**¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-** sus palabras fluyeron casi sin pensar ¿Detectaría ella la leve ironía en su entonación? Probablemente. Rin había demostrado ser una humana inteligente. La vio negar con la cabeza, más no pronunció palabra. ¿Tan turbada se sentía? Antes de decirle nada más, su protegida avanzó con la cabeza gacha. Sus labios se curvaron y decidió ir hasta ella, dividido en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado quería saber por que no le había informado de su estado de salud y estaba molesto.

Por otro sentía que quería calmar el desasosiego de ella. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que ella estuviera tranquila. No quería asustarla.

-** Rin...-** susurro. Fue embriagante ver que se sobresaltaba. Tanto como el ver que sus mejillas tomaban color y sus labios se entreabrían, anhelantes y sorprendidos.

-** Amo... buenos días-** su dulce voz iba a la par de sus arreboladas mejillas. Estaba nerviosa. Extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de ella, con la intención de calmarla. Era tan suave y frágil... y a la vez tan poderosa, la sensación de deslizar sus garras por la tersa piel de ella, tan parecida a la del melocotón maduro. La sintió temblar ligeramente bajo su roce a la vez que se le agitaba la respiración _**- Muy nerviosa...-**_llevó los dedos a su mentón para alzarle el rostro y poder ver sus ojos. Quería comprobar si también había temor en ellos. No quería que ella le temiese. Quería su confianza, que se refugiara en él como cuando era pequeña. Ser su calma.

Pero también se sentía extraño. El magnetismo que ejercía el pequeño cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, invitándole a acercarse más, lo estada hipnotizando. Y no podía permitirse dejarse llevar...

-** ¿Me habéis hecho llamar mi señor?- **su voz parecía más serena. No, no estaba asustada. La vio mordisquearse el labio y deseo ser él quien lo mordiera. El aroma de ella se intensificó, haciendo que sus ojos dorados se anclaran en las orbes de ella. Tenía que tranquilizarse o acabaría inclinándose hacia ella para probar el néctar de su boca.

Después de unos segundos de tentación, se separó de su protegida y le indicó que se dirigiera al escritorio.

-** Si. Tomaremos el desayuno aquí y me explicaras por que no se me ha informado del estado de tu salud-** Su voz sonó calmada. La vio encaminarse empequeñecida hacia el asiento que él le indicaba. Él mismo hizo lo propio, yéndose a sentar delante de ella. Hubiera deseado que Rin lo volviera a mirar, pues sus ojos siempre le mostraban su alma. Pero parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar la seguridad que le otorgaba mantener la vista anclada en su regazo. Espero unos segundos que los ayudarían, a él a calmarse y a ella a encontrar las palabras.

- **Desayunemos- **

* * *

Comieron en silencio, Rin con su mirada anclada en el plato y Sesshomaru con su mirada anclada en ella. Cuando acabaron, el Lord se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los ventanales. Lentamente abrió dos, inundando así la estancia de luz y colores vivos. Estaba más tranquilo y sabía que Rin también, por lo que había llegado el momento de volver a retomar el tema.

-** Bien Rin, estoy esperando...-** procuró que su voz no sonara muy brusca. Percibía que ella estaba más alterable de lo normal y no quería que sus nervios se desbordaran.

-** Yo...-** la voz de Rin sonó algo ahogada, pero decidida. Durante el silencioso desayuno había intentado escenificar en su mente, como explicarle a su amo –** Lo siento mucho amo. No quería preocuparle con algo tan insignificante. Además...-**

**- ¿Si?- **¿Cómo podía pensar que lo relacionado con ella le molestaba? ¿Acaso no había demostrado que a su lado estaba protegida? La miró largamente esperando la continuación. Rin agachó la mirada sonrojándose completamente.

Tan apetecible... tan tierna. Tan suya. Tuvo que reprimir su instinto, otra vez. _Aquel aroma..._

-** Señor yo... yo...-** las frágiles manos de su protegida arrugaron nerviosamente parte del kimono. Sesshomaru notó que su respiración se aceleraba, algo escondía y eso le comenzó disgustar. Pero tenía que ser paciente y persuasivo.

-** No titubees Rin. No debes temer explicarme-** su tono fue más arrullador. A pesar de disgutarse ante la negativa de una explicación, verla en aquella situación le hacía desear calmarla. Imperiosamente.

-**Gracias Amo –** tomo aire y se intentó serenar. El no le iba a reprochar... y era el momento de demostrarle que ya no era una niña pequeña a pesar de que a veces actuara de forma contraria –** Siento no haberle puesto al corriente, pero es que es un tema íntimo y no sabía si le molestaría o no...-** levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la del Lord. Su corazón saltó en el pecho por que los ojos ambarinos no denotaban el frio o la indiferencia. Él estaba atento a sus palabras. Incluso, le pareció ver algo de ternura en aquella mirada. Volvió a tomar aire. **-Supongo que Etsuko ya le habrá indicado de mi situación-** Sesshomaru cabeceó elegantemente y ella continuó hablando ante la afirmación** - Padezco de miomas, un mal común entre las mujeres humanas. En muchos casos no son dolorosos y de hecho, muchas mujeres no saben ni que lo tienen. En mi caso, si son algo dolorosos, pero ya está controlado. Ayame me mandó una hierbas que nana me prepara y Kagome me dió unas pastillas traídas de su época que me ayudan-** acabó de relatar a boca jarro. Seguía nerviosa y sonrojada, pero en cierto modo, se sintió más tranquila de habérselo dicho.

-** Entiendo-** meditó unos segundo**- Etsuko me dijo que tenía solución... ¿por qué no se ha solucionado, Rin? Se que los dolores que padeces son grandes-** susurró sin dejar de mirarla. Su reacción no fue la esperada... Los ojos de ella se dilataron y su sonrojo fue tan profundo, que el Lord pudo sentir el corazón latir en sus mejillas. El cuerpo de Rin empezó a perlarse en sudor.

-_** ¿Por qué a mi, por Kami?-**_ agachó la mirada. Comenzó a temblar.

-** Rin-** la voz de Sesshomaru fue imperativa -**¿Por qué si hay solución tu sigues padeciendo?-** no sabía si estaba enfadado por que no hubieran puesto remedio al mal de su protegida o por que al hablar él de aquel tema, ella se hubiera alterado tanto. ¿Tan grave era?

-** Por que... por que...-** titubeó. Ahora si estaba enfadado ¿qué podía hacer? Tan solo decir la verdad. Reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y levantó la mirada. En sus ojos castaños se acumulaban las lágrimas** – Por que la solución vendrá, mi señor, cuando Rin tenga su primer hijo-**

Bueno, ya lo había dicho. Sesshomaru la miró largamente y se golpeó mentalmente al turbarla tanto. Su olor la delataba y ese picor por lo salado...

-** Entiendo-**

- **Amo yo no...-** ¿que quería decirle?. ¡Ni ella misma lo sabía! Lo único que quería era salir corriendo. No es que se hubiera declarado pero sabía que, habiendo solución... no quería pensar en que pasaría.-_** ¿Permitiría el señor Sesshomaru que otro la tomara?**_- ese pensamiento le causó dolor. Casi tanto como cuando pensó que su Lord tomaría una pareja. Prefería mil veces sufrir cada día aquellos molestos dolores, que verse entregada a otro hombre que no fuera su Señor. Pero seguramente eso sería lo que pasaría.

-** Tranquila pequeña... -** su voz volvió a ser arrulladora, más la respuesta que ella le había dado era perturbadora ¿su pequeña Rin tendría que tener un cachorro para curarse? Él no permitiría que ningún macho (hombre, youkai o semi demonio) la tocara, ella era su protegida y el simple hecho de pensar en otro, tomandola, lo hizo gruñir. Miró a su protegida, parecía tan absorta que no había reaccionado a su gruñido. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a que ella sufriera una vez más. Tenía que meditar en ello, pero por el momento... - **Ven-** susurró extendiéndole la mano.

Rin lo miró sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Qué tenía que ver la conversación que acababan de tener con la petición de su amo? Sin embargo, no se hizo esperar. La voz de su querido señor era tan suave, que le calmaba el espíritu y su nerviosismo casi había desaparecido. Suavemente se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Ya pensaría en el futuro luego, ahora estaba con él y estos momentos no los tenía que desperdiciar.

Sesshomaru observó una vez más, la gracia de su caminar y se maravillo por la educación recibida y la belleza innata de ella._ Irreal para una humana. _Como toda una dama, la vió acercarse a él sin a penas hacer ruido. En sus labios, una tímida sonrisa. En sus ojos, un brillo que no había perdido de su niñez. Ella iba hacia él sin temor alguno. - _**Su incomodidad era por el tema, por miedo a ser reprendida... no a estar conmigo- **_Eso lo tranquilizó. Ahora solo quería devolverle la calma a ella.

Rin tomó suavemente la garra de su amo. En ningún momento habían perdido el contacto visual. Simplemente estaba hechizada, por aquella voz balsámica y aquellas orbes doradas.

Con delicadeza, le Lord la acercó hacia él y, con un hábil salto, quedó sentado en el saliente del ventanal, con Rin entre sus brazos. Automáticamente (al igual que cuando era niña) Rin se acomodó en su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amo, dejándose envolver por aquellos fuertes brazos. Sintió como una de las garras de su amo, acaricia suavemente su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras. La sensación de escuchar el rítmico corazón de su amo, su olor tan característico y único... aquella suave caricia sobre su cabello... le trajo recuerdos del pasado. Se arrimó más a él. De siempre había adorado estar entre los brazos de su amo. Cuando era pequeña, siempre buscaba refugio en ellos cuando tenía miedo. Y era automático... sentir a su amo al lado, la liberaba de cualquier temor, por que sabía que él la protegería siempre. Y ahora, aquellos brazos tomaban otro cariz, pues ansiaba algo más que la protección de una tormenta o de cualquier peligro que la acechara. Pero lo que ella más anhelaba, no podía ser. Se entristeció al pensarlo. Buscando más contacto, se apretujó más si cabe y se consoló de que, si bien no podía tener el corazón de él, guardaría en el suyo aquellos preciados momentos. Sonrió al ver que su amo, correspondía el gesto, encerrándola en su abrazo.

Tenerla entre sus brazos era el calmante más potente para su ansia, siempre lo había sido. Aunque también, y podía dar crédito ahora, un poderoso estimulante. Su pequeña se amoldaba a la perfección a aquellos poderosos brazos. Sentía la suavidad de aquellas hebras de seda negras, deslizarse entre sus garras. La tranquila respiración de ella, contra su pecho. Su aroma... amplificado y ensalzado, tan puro y salvaje como las flores del campo. Lo cautivaba, no había podido evitar que su nariz se deleitara con ello. Su cabeza, frágil y tierna, estaba acunada en su pecho. La sintió aferrarse más a él, como si buscara algún tipo de consuelo, por lo que la abrazó más hacia él. No iba a soltarla. Dejó a un lado todo pensamiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de todo lo que sentía al tener a su protegida entre sus brazos. Después de años, después de aquel mes de apenas tratarse... aquella era su recompensa.

-** Todo saldrá bien...-** susurró Sesshomaru haciendo una promesa doble. Tenía que meditar bien aquel asunto. Y para ello, tendría que hacer frente a todos aquellos sentimientos que lo dividían.

_¿Permitiría que Rin fuera tomada por otro que no fuera él? ¿O dejaría a un lado su orgullo, linaje y creencias para tomar a una simple humana como __pareja?_

* * *

(*)_ Hakama. _Pantalón largo con pliegues utilizado por los nobles en la época medieval.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Siento mucho el retraso con la publicación. Como siempre... voy tarde. En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. A partir de ahora las cosas se "complican y enredan". **

**Si teneis alguna duda, correción, comentario, etc... ya sabeis. Os lo agradeceré.**

**Un beso y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Ev...**


	5. Viaje a las Tierras del Norte Parte I

Nota: Los personajes que Aparecen en este fic de Inuyasha pertenecen las Naciones Unidas _**Rumiko Takahashi.**_ Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. Lectores una sola Pretende llevar sus 500 años atrás y compartir la vida de dos protagonistas del mundo de Inuyasha ... Sesshomaru y Rin.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ****Viaje a las Tierras del Norte. **

**I Parte - Un Secreto Roto**

* * *

La Comitiva se puso en marcha al despuntar los primeros rayos del sol. Viajando en Los Tres Majestuosos Carruajes de viajes largos madera, iban distribuidos comodamente la comitiva del Palacio del Oeste. El primer carruaje viajaban, tal y como correspondía por protocolo, el Señor del Oeste. Este iba acompañado de Lord Furo, Dai y Jaken. Seguido a este carruaje, iba el de Inuyasha con su familia al completo, como el hermano menor del Señor. Y en el tercer carruaje, Las Damas de Palacio: Etsuko, Ayame, Rin e Hitomi.

Los tres Carruajes habían sido construidos con la misma madera oscura rojiza, Procedente de un árbol milenario talado por el propio abuelo de Inu no Taisho. Su aroma, era peculiar ya qué hacía más de ochocientos años que perduraba y sin embargo, seguia siendo envolvente y suave, casi sensual. El carruaje principal era algo más grande que los otros dos (en el ampliamente cambian 10 personas y en los menores, 6) y se destacaba por llevar el sello y cartucho del linaje de los Inu - Tai Youkai labrado en ambas puertas. Por dentro, los tres habían sido forrados con las mejores sedas rojizas ricamente bordadas en hilo de plata, sus interiores estaban confortablemente adornados con amplios cojines de varios colores, para que sus ocupantes pudieran hacer más llevaderos los viajes. En el centro reposaban fijas unas finas mesas de la misma madera tallada con finas incrustaciones en nácar y de jade, que permitían apoyo y soporte.

Tras unas horas de viaje, se hizo la primera parada en consideración a las mujeres y a los dos niños que viajaban con ellos. Fue dispuesta la comida al aire libre, por varios sirvientes, bajo unas enormes tiendas de tela. Fue en ese momento en el que el Señor se permitio detallar a su protegida, a la que no había podido ver en todo el trayecto. Sentada a su lado, vestida con un kimono de delicado color plata con unos detalle muy finos en salmón, conjuntando el obi y las finas sandalias, Rin sonreía sosteniendo suavemente a la pequeña cachorra de Inuyasha, delicadamente entre sus brazos. Un extraño sentimiento de Protección volvió a asaltar al Señor del Oeste. Era difícil de catalogar, lo que le sucedía cuando veia a Rin con la pequeña en brazos. Izayoi jugueteaba enredando sus pequeñísimas manos en el cabello de Rin, mientras le daba de comer con aquel extraño artefacto de cristal que Kagome había traído de su época. Etsuko, sentada al otro lado de Rin, estaba muy pendiente de ambas, conversando animadamente con su protegida a cerca de la alimentación de la pequeña. En un momento dado, Rin acabo de darle el biberón a la cachorra y la se tendió a Etsuko para que la tomara en brazos y asi ella poder tomar su desayuno. Sesshomaru había pensado en llamar su atención para que comiera, ya que era la única que aun no había tomado probado bocado. Incluso la Miko, la madre de la criatura ya había dado cuenta de su desayuno. Pero sabía que era importante Rin para cuidar de la pequeña y que estaba muy unida a ella, por lo que resistió el impulso de reprenderla. Sin duda, su pequeña protegida, seria una buena madre. En su mente se cruzó como un relámpago la conversación que habían mantenido en su habitación y con ello, el asunto pendiente que lo atormentaba desde entonces ... Un gruñido casi imperceptible se escapó de sus labios, alertado a los youkais presentes y hanyous. Negó con la cabeza levemente, dándoles un entender que no era más que pensamientos suyos.

Para entonces, Rin reclamó su atención.

-** Señor Sesshomaru -** susurró suavemente Rin mientras tomaba delicadamente con los palillos una pequeña bolita de arroz y la llevaba hacia sus labios. Acción que su amo siguió con gran atención.

- **Dime Rin -**

**- ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar a las tierras del Norte? -- **susurró la joven con las mejillas rosadas ligeramente.

Sesshomaru la miró antes de contestar. Parecía nerviosa, incluso ansiosa y la pregunta que ella había formulado era algo que no tenía sentido. Rin sabía sobradamente de la duración del viaje, ya que él mismo le había informado. Entonces ¿por qué le volvía a preguntar? ¿Acaso ...? No podía ser. Sus labios se curvaron ante la idea de que Rin buscaba hablar con él y había sacado aquel tema era que hablaran porque era normal que comentaran a cerca del viaje. Meditó antes de contestar.

-**La duración del viaje Será de tres días, Rin -** Prefirió omitir que ya se lo había comentado. Era más interesante ver como seguia comiendo. Hipnotizarte, la forma como sus finos dedos manejaban aquellos palillos, para llevar los pequeños trozos de alimento hasta su boca rosada. Sus carnosos labios los atrapaban tierna y tímidamente.

-** Creo ... Creo que ya me lo había dicho -** susurró Rin.

Observo como su protegida enrojecía ligeramente y agacha la cabeza avergonzada. _Adorable ..._

-** Han habido muchos detalles estos dias, Rin. No te inquietes -** contesto suavemente, decidiendo así zanjar el tema para que ella no se sintiera incómoda. No, delante de tantos observadores. Él había querido evitarlo, pero como siempre, Rin era justa y noble. _Adorable ..._

- **Si -**

La vio asentir con una dulce sonrisa curvándole la boca y más que nunca recordó la pequeña Rin en los lomos de Ah-Un. Satisfecho al verla contenta se centro en darles dos directrices a Furo que, sentado a su izquierda, inusualmente estaba algo abstraído.

Rin con siguió conversando con Etsuko, la cual había dormido en sus brazos a la pequeña hanyou.

* * *

Mientras los sirvientes recogían los restos del almuerzo, las damas decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por las inmediaciones, antes de volver a entrar en los Carruajes.

Kagome llevaba en brazos un su pequeña hija dormida. Kenji había decido acompañarlas, por si necesitaban de su Protección. El primogénito de Inuyasha y Kagome era el orgullo de su padre. A pesar de su corta edad, ya estaba muy alto. De cabello argel y doradas orbes, se parecía físicamente mucho a Inuyasha. Incluso había sorprendido (gratamente, cabe decir) incluido al propio Sesshomaru ya que el pequeño había nacido con las marcas en la cara Propias de los Inu-Youkai, de un marcado granate. Por lo demás, a primera vista, el pequeño cachorro parecía completamente humano. No había nacido con garras ni colmillos, aunque esto lo desagradaba internamentea pesar de esa particualridad Kenji había demostrado sobradamente que sus instintos estaban tan desarrollados como los de su padre. Lo que era curioso tanto en él, como es su hermana, carecían de las características "orejas" que los delatarían en su condición de hanyous. Ambos habían nacido con unas orejas humanas. Su carácter era menos impulsivo que el de su padre, muy tranquilo y reflexivo para un niño de su edad. Etsuko comentaba que se parecía más a su tío a su edad, que a su padre. Comentario qué hacía que Inuyasha hinchara los carrillos y gruñera por lo bajo. Muy diestro con la espada e intuitivo en la lucha.

Izayoi por lo contrario, había nacido con el cabello completamente negro, como su madre. Los ojos dorados si eran como los de Inuyasha. Por el momento, todo apuntaba a qué se parecería más un su madre, pero aun era muy pequeña como para decantarse.

* * *

El grupo llego a un pequeño arroyo. Hitomi y Etsuko con la pequeña en brazos se sentaron en la ribera, mientras que Ayame, Rin, Kagome y Kenji se dirigieron a refrescarse al agua. Así los encontró el grupo masculino.

-** ¡Papá! -** Kenji salió del agua, con los pies descalzos y el pantalón arremangado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una amplia sonrisa. Se dirigió directo a los brazos de su padre.

-** Ven aquí -** Inuyasha lo izo, cargándolo sin esfuerzo alguno sobre su hombro derecho -**estas mojado, cachorro -** acarició con su nariz, la pequeña de su hijo.

**-Obvio, padre. Estaba dentro del agua -** una pequeña mano reposaba alrededor del cuello de su padre. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con los ojos, que lo hizo parecer bastante a su tío.

Los adultos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el comentario del pequeño, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin duda era el sobrino de Sesshomaru.

-** Mira a tu madre ...-** susurró Inuyasha sin poder apartar la mirada de su pareja.

Los cuatro adultos detallaron a las compañeras de viajes. Cada uno con motivación diferente... Cada uno vagando su mirada hacia una persona en particular.

Los ojos de Inuyasha miraron con un amor profundo a Kagome. Aquella dichosa humana que le había robado el corazón y el alma desde que lo había liberado de la fecha de Kykio hacía ya tantos años. Ahora, no solo era su pareja, sino también la madre de sus hijos. Junto a ella, había compartido las más increíbles aventuras, arriesgando su vida conociendo a enemigos terribles, pero también a valerosos amigos. Juntos habían escrito importantes capítulos en la historia de sus vidas. Ella era, lo mas importante para él, junto con sus pequeños cachorros. Por ella daría hasta la última gota de su sangra. Su vida.

Dai alternaba el orgullo al mirar a su hija, la que pronto enlazaría su vida con el Señor poderoso del Norte y su querida esposa Ayame, la cual jugaba como si de una chiquilla se tratara con Rin y Kagome en el agua. Y sin embargo, aquella faceta y espontanea de Ayame, atraía en sobremanera al administrador de las tierras del Oeste, siempre tan correcto y lugar. Sus caracteres tan opuestos y sin embargo, tan complementarios. Ayame siempre había sido así y el tiempo no la había cambiado. Sí, es verdad que se había vuelto algo más diplomática, pero siempre decía lo que pensaba y no era muy dada a camuflar la verdad. Dai nunca había intentado cambiarla. Así se había enamorado de ella, así la amaba.

Furo miró sereno a la Nana de Palacio. Desde su discusión, no se habían vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra. Sentada sobre un mantón de seda azulado, arrullaba con dulzura a la pequeña Izayoi. No acababa de entender a la Dama. Tampoco su proceder, ella siempre había sido un misterio para él. Las cosas habían sido muy diferentes cuando ella había llegado al Palacio del Oeste con la madre de Sesshomaru, pero todo había cambiado con la muerte de Hiro y del pequeño. Desde entonces la relación con la que había sido su cuñada se había vuelto un tempano de hielo. Ella se culpaba de la muerte de su esposo e hijo. Y él ... él no había hecho nada por evitarlo. En cierta forma, también tenía culpa pues en su momento, él mismo la culpo de la muerte de Hiro y el pequeño a pesar de que aquello no fue justo por su parte. Y ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar aquel proceder. Habían heridas que no se cerraban nunca.

Sesshomaru no podia apartar sus ojos de ella, le era imposible. Las mejillas rosadas por la acción del sol y del juego, como cuando era niña. Su risa. Sus suaves movimientos. El agua salpicando su piel, tersa y fresca, su cabello. _Hechizante..._ Aprovechó el moemtno para detallarla bien, porque durante el trayecto, Rin no viajaría con él a pesar de que su deseo era el contrario. Así él mismo lo había dispuesto, siguiendo el protocolo, pero bien que había discutido consigo mismo a cerca de aquella decisión. Le hubiera gustado complacerla (Y así mismo) pero había un protocolo a seguir. Y en este caso, así debía ser respetado.

Sus ojos se desviaron un momento al ver como su hermano se acercaba a su esposa, con su hijo izado en el hombro.

-_** Parece que el insecto ha hallado la felicidad...-**_Detalló como posesivamente Inuyasha tomaba por la cintura una Kagome y la besaba, mientras Kenji hacia una graciosa mueca y saltaba del hombro de su padre para dirigirse al lado de Etsuko a sentarse a su lado. Parecía que Etsuko tenía un embrujo especial para los cachorros. Volvió a mirar asu hermano, con su pareja e hija entre los brazos. En su interior algo borboteo mientras cerraba los ojos y la escena que se recreaba ante el con dos personajes muy diferentes ... Rin y él. Tuvo que respirar hondo y Centrarse. Ese tipo de pensamientos no era la primera vez que lo asaltaban, pero nunca en público. Se serenó respirando profundo, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos para nada propios de él, mientras con la mirada revisaba a los presentes. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz mental.

_O casi nadie_.

Intuitiva como nadie, los labios de la nana de Palacio se curvaban ligeramente. Cualquiera pensaría que sonreían a Izayoi y Kenji (2), pero su mente sonreía al darse cuenta de la turbación bien camuflada que sufría el Señor de las tierras del Oeste.

-** Es hora de partir -** con estas simples palabras, el Señor del Oeste hizo volver al grupo a los tres carruajes, dispuestos a viajar otro largo trecho antes de hacer el alto para dormir, en tierras del propio Señor Furo.

* * *

Como Jefe de Tropas e Inu Tai Youkai, Furo era Señor y Dueño de las Tierras lindantes con las fronteras del Norte. A pesar de que Furo pasaba más tiempo en el palacio del Oeste, aquellas tierras eran suyas, al igual que el palacio donde pasarían la primera noche y todos lo que allí residían, estaban a su cargo y cuidado.

-** No sabía que Lord Furo tuviera una morada propia -** comentó Kagome casual, mientras admiraba el paisaje. Había decidido cambiar de carruaje para que Inuyasha y Kenji durmieran a gusto. Así ella podría ir hablando con las damas.

-** Así es -** contestó Hitomi -** Hay cuatro palacios menores que el del Lord Sesshomaru, los llamados Cardinales. En uno de ellos es donde vivís vosotros, Dama Kagome. Es el que está situado al Oeste, más conocido como el Palacio Haru (3). Lord Furo, es El Señor de El Palacio al Norte, más conocido como El Palacio de Kita (1). El situado en la frontera del Sur, esta el Palacio Tani-Ume (4) que está al cuidado del viejo Tetsuya, quien se encarga de supervisar los comercios de Lord Sesshomaru. Y por último, está el Palacio al Este, también conocido como El Palacio Shinju (5) donde vive la Dama Umei (6), la madre de Lord Sesshomaru -**

**- Lo qué ocurre es que Furo prefiere quedarse en palacio donde Puede supervisar mejor las tropas. El palacio de Kita le trae amargos recuerdos ...-** susurró tenuemente Etsuko.

En el Palacio de Kita había muerto Hiro, su difunta pareja. Para Etsuko hablar de este tema siempre la entristecía. Había muerto a manos de Ryuukotsusei hacia ya muchas lunas. En ese mismo palacio también había muerto el único hijo de Hiro y Etsuko, siendo apenas un cachorro de meses. El Dragón Daiyokai, usando como cebo al a propia Etsuko y al pequeño Koyshi, les había tendido una trampa para a Hiro, Furo e Inu no Taisho hacia él, con las ansias de poder conquistar así las Tierras del Oeste.

- **Y sin embargo, Furo no ha querido desprenderse del Palacio -** Ayame añadió con cierto tilde de desaprobación. A una claras no entendía por qué el Guardián de las Tropas se empeñaba en haberse quedado con aquel Palacio. Sesshomaru había hablado con él, pero furo se negaba a abandonarlo. Su respuesta era clara "Aquel era su pasado, presente y futuro". Y no había margen a discusión.

El paisaje comenzó a dar notas de cambio a las vastas tierras del norte, famosas por sus montañas y sus saltos de agua. Pronto , los comentarios entre ellas fueron enfocados a los maravillosos parajes por los que pasaban.

* * *

La noche casi se estaba cerniendo sobre ellos, cuando alcanzaron el amurallado del Palacio de Kita.

-** Bienvenidos -** una joven youkai de cabello dorado y ojos arena, hizo una suave reverencia y se adelantó para saludarlos al resto de los sirviente. Era Sora (7), la administradora del Palacio de los condujo a la entrada.

Los jardines, un Pesar de que ya era de noche, pudieron Comprobar que eran espectaculares. Iluminados con varias antorchas, guiaban con varias ramificaciones desde la entrada hasta el Palacio y como descubrirían al día siguiente, antes de partir, También a otras localizaciones a parte del Palacio Central.

Sora los dirigió a sus aposentos en el ala este del Palacio, para que se acomodara y refrescaran antes de la cena. No se tardaron mucho, pues ya estaba preparada.

Cenaron en un amplio comedor muy parecido en decoración al Palacio de Haru, donde vivia Inuyasha, aunque más grande y de decoración mas señorial. Durante la cena Kazuo (8) el padre de Sora y administrador anterior, ahora encargado de proteger aquellas tierras feudas en la ausencia de Furo, explicó un poco a cerca del palacio, los jardines y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se cuido mucho de no mencionar nada a cerca de Hiro y Koyshi.

Con la promesa de recorrer al día siguiente los jardines, la comitiva se retiro A sus aposentos.

* * *

Aquella noche se sento en el ventanal de la habitación principal Furo que le había otorgado. Su rostro sereno contrastaba con la molestia que partia por dentro. Con el ligero picor que partían sus manos. Esa noche, no veria la ...

Ella no Estaría sola en su habitación y él no podria visitarla.

* * *

Durante el paseo por los jardines, Etsuko estuvo más cayada que nunca. Rin paseaba a su lado, dándole apoyo en silencio, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente y por su corazon. A pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años, el dolor laceraba el pecho de Etsuko.

- **Pequeña Ven, quiero enseñarte un lugar -**

Apartándose discretamente del grupo, Rin y Etsuko se alejaron por un pequeño camino bajo las atentas miradas de los dos Inu Tai Youkais. Caminaron tomadas del brazo en silencio, rodeadas por un cuidado camino de flores y vegetación variada. Se notaba que el youkai que cuidaba de los jardines le ponia especial esmero. Llegaron a una arcada de madera donde crecían una flores diminutas de color liliáceo en forma de pomo, las cuales desprendía suave aroma. Las hojas triangulares eran verdes oscuro, contrastando con la madera clara por donde crecían y la misma flor pálida de la planta.

-** Este era mi pasaje particular ...-** susurró tenuemente mientas se introducían por el camino envueltas por las amplias arcadas. A sus pies, flores blancas, rosadas y violetas crecían dispares a los bordes del camino junto con piedras blancas y grises -** Lord Furo lo mandó construir para mi, siguiendo los patrones de los jardines de mi Tierra -**

**- ¿Lord Furo? -** exclamó sorprendida yextrañada Rin, admirando la belleza de los contrastes. Fijo sus ojos en la youkai que amaba como a una madre. Sabía que entre Etsuko Furo y siempre había habido una relación extraña, pero Etsuko nunca había hablado del tema en profundo y ella lo respetaba. Parecía que su nana abriría su corazón en aquel jardín.

-** Sí. Fue su regalo de bodas. Él conocía de mi añoranza por mi Tierra... Sabía que añoraba el jardín de mi casa y recreó para mí el jardín donde me crecí. Fue ...-** su voz enmudeció embargada por las lágrimas. Rin se apresuró una abrazarla --**... ¿Sabes Rin? Furo llegó a viajar a mi antigua morada para estudiar bien hasta el último detalle. Lo hizo personalmente. Fue el regalo más hermoso que nadie me ha hecho nunca ...-** suspiró estrechando a Rin, instándola a seguir caminando por aquel pasaje hasta llegar al jardín floral de Etsuko. Rin no puedo más que maravillarse. Ni siquiera en el Palacio del Oeste existia un paraje igual** -Aun recuerdo cuando llegue y lo vi. Estaba atardeciendo ...-** La voz de Etsuko se tiño de nostalgia -**... Furo nos hizo vendar los ojos una ambos, aunque Hiro ya lo sabia ...- **Etsuko la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta unos bancos de piedra y madera, finamente ornamentados **- Cuando llegamos, el pasaje de las Arcadas y el Jardín Secreto ...-** indicó con un elegante gesto manual -**... estaban iluminados con unas antorchas muy parecidas a las que viste ayer en la entrada, Rin. Los ojos se me aguaron porque reconocí el aroma de las flores. Pero nada me preparo para la sorpresa que me habían preparado ...-** la Nana de Palacio suspiro suavemente -**... era exactamente igual al jardín donde yo me había criado. Hasta la última piedra -**

**- Fue un detalle muy bonito, Nana -** Rin miró atentamente el jardín. Por experiencia propia sabía qué aquellas flores eran cuidadas con un trato muy especial. Sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de años que aquel jandín venía recibiendo cuidados si tenía en cuenta cuando fue contruido. Aquello hizo que Rin notara algo mas de Lord Furo, algo que Inu tai Youkai no demostraba y era su cariño por la Dama. Al fin y al cabo, despues de tantos años, el jardín seguía intacto.

**- Si, lo fue. De eso hace ya tanto tiempo ...-** Los ojos de Etsuko siguieron los de Rin. Aquel jardín le traia un recuerdo que había atesorado en el fondo de su corazón. Uno, que nadie sabía y que había momentos, dudaba si alguna vez había sido algo más que un sueño.

-**Nana ...-** Rin dudó en preguntar a cerca de la duda que le rondaba. Sabía que el tema de la relación entre el Señor Furo y su nana era delicado, pero aquel era el momento. Lo Presentia.

**- Pequeña dime -** sabía perfectamente lo que Rin le iba a preguntar y quizás ya era el momento de desahogar un poquito su corazón.

**- ¿Qué paso** **entre ustedes? A la vista está que el Lord Furo la apreciaba mucho. No entiendo por que de vuestro trato distante ahora -** la voz de Rin sonó cauta.

**-Es... es complicado, pequeña -**

**-Entiendo. Siento haber preguntado-** Rin bajo la mirada, mientras llevaba sus manos a su regazo. No debería haber preguntado. Su nana siempre había sido cerrada para según qué temas. No es que no le tuviera confianza, pero era muy discreta y ella bien intuía de los sentimientos que albergaba Etsuko por el Lord Furo y del por que prefería callar. Y la entendía perfectamente, por que al igual que ella, se habían fijado en los Inu Tai youkai más fríos sobre la faz de la tierra.

-** No debes sentir nada, mi pequeña Rin -** con ternura le acarició el rostro. No había mentido cuando dias antes había proclamado que amaba a Rin como si fuera su propia hija -**No temas preguntar. Verás ... -**Su voz aclaró, mientras inspiraba hondo -** Hace ya muchos años ... tantos... -** Volvió a suspirar buscando bien las palabras para comenzar a explicar lo que albergaba** -Cuando llegue al Palacio del Oeste junto con Umei, la madre Sesshomaru tanto Hiro como Furo me dieron una cálida bienvenida. Pronto me acostumbre a estar con ellos muchas horas del día, debido a que Inu no Taisho y Umei tomaron pronto sus esponsales. Así Hiro y Furo fueron los encargados de ayudarme a adaptarme a mi nuevo hogar. Ellos se preocuparon de ma añoranza, me enseñaron y guiaron por las tierras del Oeste, incluso me enseñaron el arte de la lucha con la espada y las dagas. Nos hicimos inseparables de los Tres. A pesar de que Lord Furo no era muy hablador y era bastante más cerrado que Hiro, siempre disfrute de su compañía. No era frio ni tampoco indiferente, solo era más reservado. Hiro adoraba a su hermano. Siempre vio en él su modelo a seguir. Se parecían mucho a pesar de que Furo siempre tuvo esa determinación y fuerza de la que Hiro siempre se lamentaba carecer-** Etsuko llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera de Rin y comenzó a acariciarla-** Hiro era muy bueno, siempre estaba de buen humor y lograba transmitir esa alegria a los demás. Pero en contra, siempre estaba a la sombra de su hermano. Furo a menudo se disgustaba con él, diciendole que tenía que ser el mismo, que tenía muy buenas que de las cuales él carecía y que valoraba. Pero mi querido esposo no veia más allá. No podia dejar de compararse con su hermano. Influyo mucho que su padre lo hiciera por largo tiempo. Supongo que ya sabes que no todos los youkais ...-** Los ojos de Etsuko buscaron los de Rin.

**- Si, lo sé - **a la mente de Rin vinieron los relatos que había escuchado del padre de su Señor y de muchos otros Tai Youkais. Las diferencias eran claras, incluso dentro de los clanes. Inu no Taisho había sido un poderoso señor que se había destacado por ser justo y mantener siempre el equilibrio. Aquello se había traducido en un reinado prospero y envidiado por muchos. También había sido conocido por su buen trato con los humanos. Pero era bien sabido, que no todos los youkais eran iguales.

-**Por muchas lunas, disfruté de la compañía de ambos. Sabía que Hiro me pretendia y yo siempre me lo quise mucho pero...-** sus ojos vagaron por la arcada de las Flores.

**-Tu corazón ya pertenecía a otro... pertenecía a Lord Furo ¿verdad, nana?-** añadió suavemente Rin acabando de encajar las piezas. De repente, lo vio todo claro, aunque aun no lograba entender.

-**Así es, Rin. Mi corazón perteneció una Furo desde el momento en que cruce la primera mirada con él. Me enamoré del hábil y noble guerrero que siempre tenía tiempo para acompañarme en mis pequeños viajes, no importaba si acababa de regresar de una batalla o de un viaje extenso. Nunca estaba cansado. Me enamoré de él, que siempre tenía una palabra al tiempo para su hermano. Que sabía como dirigir a sus tropas, hasta el punto que ellos gustosos hubieran dado la vida por él. Que aconsejaba sabiamente un Inu no Taisho e imponía con tan solo su presencia, pero luego se le podia ver jugar con los cachorros de Dai como si fueran suyos propios ...-**suspiró ante el recuerdo. De pronto sus ojos se volvieron tristes, por lo que Rin tomo sus manos, apretándolas entre las suyas** - Pero por lo visto, él nunca albergo sentimiento de tal magnitud hacia mi. Tan solo fui una buena amiga... su futura hermana, como bien me declaro en este mismo Palacio -**

**- ¿Le ... Le llegasteis a declarar vuestros sentimientos? -** exclamó sorprendida Rin. Eso no se lo esperaba. Ella nunca tendría valor para ello y mucho menos sabiendo la respuesta que su amo le daría. ¿Como una simple humana podría si quiera pensar en aquella posibilidad remota? Acceder a un señor como él. Bien sabía que ella aquello era imposible, pero sobre el corazón no se manda. Admiro la decisión de Etsuko, su valor.

**- Sí, de una forma un tanto extraña y aun sabiendo que muy probablemente su respuesta sería negativa. Yo tenía la esperanza ...-** negó con la cabeza -** Yo creí que ... supongo que él siempre veló por mi seguridad y mi persona, y que fui yo quien lo confundio todo. Aun así... Sí, me arriesgue a declararle mis sentimientos. Bueno, más bien aproveche uno de nuestros viajes para expresarle mi duda a cerca de las intenciones de Hiro. Creí que él ...-** negó otra vez con la cabeza. Sus ojos se alzaron, mientras sus labios se curvaban en el recuerdo de algo muy lejano - **Lord Furo fue muy hábil y diplomático con las palabras que escogió. Supongo que intuyo de mis sentimientos y trato de herirme lo mínimo con su rechazo-**

**- ¿Os dijo que no os amaba? -** susurró Rin, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban.

**- No. Como ya he dicho, mi querida niña, fue muy hábil. No hizo comentario alguno a cerca de sus sentimientos o de los míos. Directamente alabó el hecho de que fuera un ser su hermana. Me dijo que nada lo complacía más que aquella unión y que era la pareja ideal para Hiro. No dejo entrever ningún sentimiento y tampoco me dejo margen para réplica alguna, por lo que decidí callar. Por largo tiempo seguimos caminando, sin decirnos nada. Después Furo comenzó a hablarme a cerca de varias cosas de Palacio, que casi ni oí. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro me sentía rota, me moría cada vez que me hablaba y me miraba. Sabiendo que no era de él y que nunca lo sería. Que su corazón no me pertenecía a pesar de que él había robado el mío hacía ya tiempo...-** l

**- ¿Qué ... Ocurrió Después que? -** Rin Partia un nudo en el pecho que apenas la dejaba hablar. Los ojos le escocían mas no quería llorar.

**- Después de aquel viaje, Lord Furo marchó con Inu no Taisho y Hiro para defender sus tierra y yo me encerré en mi misma. Lloré toda una noche para despues guardar bajo llave mis sentimientos por él, sabiendo que aquel tozudo tai youkai no correspondía a mí. La vida en palacio se me hizo monotona. Solo y el nacimiento de Sesshomaru me alegro el corazón-** Rin sonrió ante la mención del nacimiento de su amo-** Cuando Inu no Taisho supo que Umei estaba esperando a su primogénito, regresó de su viaje acompañado de Hiro. Lord Furo no regresó con ellos, se traslado este Palacio. Por lo que mis débiles esperanzas de al menos conservar nuestra relación, se hicieron trizas ...- **su voz se quebró.

-** Nana ...- **Rin se apresuro un abrazarla. Cuanto debió haber sufrido Etsuko. Y ella que se sentía desdichada por no ser correspondida por su amo ... Etsuko lo había y aun lo seguia teniendo más difícil.

**-Tranquila, Estoy bien -** susurró la youkai, mientras se serenaba -**Pasaron varios años antes de que el Lor Furo volviera al Palacio del Oeste para comenzar con el entrenamiento del joven Sesshomaru. Su trato para conmigo cambio... --** Volvió a tomarse un tiempo, mientras miraba a Rin, con los ojos abnegados por la tristeza - **Con el tiempo, Hiro acabó con quistando mi corazón. Casi sin darme cuenta y con detalles pequeños, se fue acercando lentamente a mi curando la herida que me había producido su hermano...-** Volvió a suspirar -**Siempre fui franca con Hiro, él sabía que yo amaba a Furo. Pero mi querido esposo siempre fue sorprendentemente bondadoso. Y en extremo, comprensivo... Cuando alguna vez se lo recrimine, o más bien, me lo recrimine por no merecérmelo; me decía que no le importaba, siempre y cuando a él tambien lo quisiera de todo corazón-** llevo una de sus manos al cuello y tiró del cordón de plata que Llevaba colgando. De él pendían dos pequeños saquitos de tela de seda ricamente bordados. En ellos guardaba Etsuko, el primer mechon de Koyshi y el Colmillo de Hiro, señal de su enlace youkai -** A veces pienso que Hiro no se valoraba lo suficiente. No he conocido a ningún Inu Tai youkai que lo iguale... ni siquiera Furo o Inu no Taisho. Y lo demostraba porque me amaba a pesar de saber que mi corazón no era completo para él. Se conformaba con lo que su hermano despreciaba. Con algo que no merecia la pena ...-** las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar liebremente por el rostro de Etsuko.

**- Etsuko, no deberías decir eso -** comentó angustiada Rin** - Lord Furo no te supo apreciar pero tu si eres muy valiosa. Hiro te lo demostró ¡Mi nana querida! No quiero que pienses que no tienes valor. Para mi si lo tienes. Y para muchas otras personas, también-** Rin continuo con el corazón en la mano. No sabia muy bien como llevar la situación. Jamás había visto derrumbarse a su nana. Además, no lo entendía ... Su nana poseía un linaje muy noble youkai muy importante, era extremadamente bella y el cargo que tenia dentro del Palacio del Oeste era muy elevado. Había recibido una educación muy refinada, la misma que ella había una transmitido a muchos de los nacidos en palacio. Y sin embargo, parecía que a pesar de todo, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que valía. Etsuko siempre se había comportado de forma humilde. Y eso siempre le había llamado la atención al igual que la fascinaba.

- **Gracias pequeña -** con la ternura de una madre, besó suavemente la frente de Rin, componiendo una suave sonrisa -- **Se que Hiro me amaba, tanto que llego a dar su vida ...-** Su voz se volvió a entelar.

-**Etsuko...-** Rin la miró largamente, temiendo que aquel tema escabroso la perturbara aun más. Ahora lamentaba haber comenzado hablar de ello.

**-Estoy bien, no temas - **Se puso de pie e invito a Rin a pasear con ella por aquel jardín -** Junto a él viví los años más felices de mi vida, culminados con el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño Koyshi. Durante esos días, no había nube que ensombreciera nuestra felicidad. Ni siquiera la guerra contra cercana ****Ryuukotsusei****-** Etsuko detuvo su marcha y tomo aire. Rin se puso alerta. Sabía que lo que vendría ahora no iba a ser agradable** -Después de la emboscada que nos tendió aquel maldito, llevándose a Hiro y a nuestro pequeño, comenzó la etapa más dolora de mi vida. Caí en un profundo abismo de desasosiego del que no encontraba fi. Lord Furo no supo llevar mejor su pena que yo y ambos dijimos cosas ... Él creía, bueno, aun cree que yo tuve la culpa de la muerte de Hiro-**

**- Pero eso, no es cierto -** susurró Rin, permitiendo que las lagrimas cayeran libres por su rostro. Impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. No lograba comprender como su nana había podido aguantar tanto dolor. Y si aun no le bastaba con la muerte de su esposo y su cachorro, la persona la cual amaba, la acusaba de ser la responsable de la muerte de los seres que más quería.

-** Lo sé, mi pequeña. Aunque por tiempo a mí también me costó pensar lo contario ... -** Rin ahogo un gemido -**No llores por favor -** la abrazó para acunarla y Rin se sintió peor. ¡Tendría que ser ella la que le brindara su apoyo y cariño, no al revés! Como siempre, su querida nana Etsuko la consolaba a ella. Aspiro fuerte en el abrazo y se determinó a cambiar los papeles. Dentro de ella también comenzaba a sentir crecer la molestia hacia Lord Furo por haber hecho tan desgraciada a la que consideraba su madre.

-**Tranquila, Etsuko. Lo siento, debería ser yo quien te consolara y te ayudara de alguna forma -** Tenuemente ambas sonrieron. Rin acaricio suavemente el rostro de su nana, queriéndole transmitir todo su sentir.

-** Ya lo has hecho, mi niña. No sientas pena, porque el hablar hoy contigo me ha ayudado a llevar la carga que hay en mi corazón-** Volvió a limpiar el rostro de su niñita -**El resto de la historia ... ya la sabes. No volví a mi casa. Me quedé en el Palacio de Sesshomaru y cuidando de los que nacieron detrás de él. Durante tiempo, con las únicas personas con las hablaba eran Ayame, Dai y Umei. Furo e Inu no Taisho se embarcaron en la cruzada de matar a ****Ryuukotsusei**** y así vengar la muerte de Hiro y Koyshi. Y así pasaron los años. Murió Inu no Taisho, protegiendo a Izayoi y al recién nacido Inuyasha. La Dama Umei se traslado al Palacio de Shinju y yo me quedé en Palacio por expreso deseo de Sesshomaru, al cual me quiero como a un hijo. Y con Lord Furo... bueno con el tiempo, nuestro trato paso a cortes. Al menos dejo de ser tan frio y distante. Al menos...-** Comenzaron las lagrimas adesfilar por el perfecto rostro de Etsuko, dando por acabada la conversación.

-** Mi nana querida...-** susurró Rin, abrazándola. Esta vez, Etsuko fue acunada entre los brazos de la joven.

Poco imaginaban ambas que a poca distancia se encontraban dos Inu Tai youkais que, alertados por las lagrimas, habían escuchado más de lo que a ellas les hubiera gustado revelar.

* * *

(1) - Kita-Norte

(2) - Kenji-Sano, saludable.

(3) - Haru - Primavera.

(4) - Tani Ume - Valle Ciruelo

(5) - Shinju-Perla

(6) - No sé cómo se llama la madre de Sesshomaru. La verdad es que he estado buscando por la red sin éxito. Si alguien tiene esta información, agradecería me informara para pode rectificar. Mientras la llamaremos una dama, Umei.

(7) - Sora - Cielo

(8) - Kazuo - Hombre de Paz

* * *

GOMEN por mi tardanza! Lo Siento mucho!

Espero que les guste a pesar de que no es muy largo. Espero no tardar con la continuacion. Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia... ¡Bien recibida!

Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo.

Abrazos

Ev ...

**P.D. Hola de nuevo. No, como ven no es el siguiente capitulo (ya me gutaria tenerlos tan rapidos...) En fin! Es que no se que pasó al subir el capitulo, pero se desconfiguró. Gracias a LauAkiko, que lo comentó y al revisarlo me di cuenta de que habían muchas frases movidas y palabras que no me constaban el el escrito de word original. Pero bueno. Ya esta rectificado y espero que les guste.**

**Abrazos**


	6. Nota

Nota:

Hola a tods. Ante todo, disculparme por mi tardanza y mi falta de compromiso ante vosotrs. Se que siempre he sido bastante "malilla" a la hora de seguir cierto patron de entrega y que es algo que tengo que mejorar.

Por desgracia, en muy poco tiempo han acontecido cosas bastante malas a mi alrededor que ha acabado por minarme por dentro. La que considero mi abuela (por que no es de sangre pero si la que nos ha criado) se está muriendo de cáncer y es muy duro verla consumirse en tan poco tiempo. El trabajo tampoco esta ayudando nada por que cada vez hay más presión por hacer las cosas y asi poder mantener el puesto. Por no hablar de mi situación sentimental... Por lo que si ya tenía poco tiempo, se le ha unido una fuerte depresión y las ganas de simplemente dormir para nada más.

Espero que con las vacaciones que a penas cogeré en dos semanas, las cosas mejoren. Al menos recuperarme física y anímicamente, por que hay días en los que levantarme me es un mundo. Tambien espero que en esos días pueda adelantar algo de los fics y por que me da mucha pena y rábia, tener los fics a medias desde hace tiempo.

De verás que lo siento.

Un abrazo.

Ev


	7. Chapter 7

Nota:

Solo quería enviaros esta nota, por que hace mucho que no me dejo ver por el foro y no quiero que penseis que me olvido de tods vosotrs.

Por circustancias personales, lo ultimo que estoy haciendo es escribir. Soy consciente de que tengo Fics abiertos que debo terminar. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo.

Mandaros un abrazo muy grande y agradeceros el apoyo que habeis dado, dais y espero, dareis.

Eva


End file.
